


Fanfic is Strange

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Skype, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey thought nothing of the antagonistic relationship she had with fellow co-star Ben … at least until her best friend introduced her to fanfic involving their characters. Then things got complicated when Maz Kanata asked them to be in her musical.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I had an idea for an actor AU involving fanfiction, and I couldn't stop writing it. Thanks to everyone who has helped make this fic possible and cheered me through this! Thank you to JaliyhJade, darkknightdarkside, and fettuccine-alfreyo for beta'ing this for me!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Ksco, who made this amazing moodboard!

"Who's she?"

That was what Rey constantly heard when she showed up at her first auditions. She got used to it and expected it, knowing that they had good reason to say so. Still, she went inside and faced the questions, determined to make it in acting. If she could survive neglect and abuse while in foster care and make it look like she was completely normal, she could be an actress.

"Hi, I'm Rey Johnson."

"Rey, I'm Lor San Tekka. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are your qualifications?" asked the weathered, older man. He pulled out a pen and prepared to write his notes.

"In high school, I performed in musicals in various roles and crews," she said, rushing to add on when she saw his frown, "before joining the Navy after high school. I was there for eight years before I left. I saw a play, and it suddenly hit me: I wanted to act. I went to Juilliard and did well, as you can see on my resume."

Thank goodness for the GI Bill. Paying for everything had been tricky, so that was when she learned to save and make money in other ways. Her biggest source of income was unexpected, as she was good at taking photos of herself. When others in class discovered her ability, they paid her to take their photos. Her headshots had gotten them and herself a few jobs over the years. 

"I do. You've done many small productions and a few advertisements since then. Why should I choose you for this TV show?" 

"Because I have the best work ethic of anyone and am just the kind of person you need for this role," she said. "You need someone with physicality, one who can do slapstick and has a smile to make others laugh. I'm your girl, straight out of Jakku."

"Jakku? I grew up nearby, in Tuanal. Where were you?" he asked, now interested. "You don't have an accent like everyone there."

"The navy will do that," she said with a shrug. "Niima Outpost."

He nodded and gave her the script. "Read over this and be ready to perform shortly for this tape. We'll review your performance and get back to you within a week."

"Thanks!" she cried, squeezing his hand and taking the script. "This means a lot to me."

She performed, and within five days, she discovered that she would be on the new season of The Last Jedi Standing, the most popular sitcom of the day.

Her first day on set, she wandered around in awe, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. When she ran into Lor San Tekka, he was amused.

"For someone who's been to war, you seem so fresh and innocent. This way, Rey."

He introduced her to one of the rising stars on the show, another woman close to her age.

"Hi, I'm Rose! Rose Tico. You might have heard of my sister; she's on Broadway," said Rose, giving Rey a hug. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rey. I'm new-"

"Welcome! I was wondering who they would choose. Let me show you around."

Thus began the friendship between Rey and Rose. Rey became Rose's roommate so that both could save money, and Rose introduced Rey to an agent, Kaydel Connix. When Rey became an instant hit on the show, she was eternally grateful to have Kaydel around. That was when she caught her first big break in film with Tom and Jessie. 

Entering the film studio that first day was more stressful than she had ever imagined, since she could hear multiple people whispering about her lack of skills and nobody status. She didn't understand why everyone looked down on her, even though she was in a supporting role only. She was just the best friend who stuck up for Jessie. Rose wasn't in the movie, but she had promised to visit during her takes. Thankfully, Lor San Tekka was around and introduced her to the director, Luke Skywalker.

"Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from my friend, and you did well in your last performance. It's also an honor to have someone who served in my cast. Welcome aboard. Let me introduce you to some of the leading men here."

"Thanks, Luke. I can't tell you how excited I am to finally be doing something like this. It's a dream of mine."

"Given what I know of the Navy, I have no doubt you will be successful eventually. My brother-in-law was also in the Navy, and when he puts his mind to something, he succeeds."

"Oh, I'd love to meet him! I don't see a lot of them these days now that I'm here in Hollywood," said Rey. "Who are they?"

Luke looked where she was pointing and smiled. "Those are two other rising stars, just like you. On the left is Finn Storm, and Poe Dameron is beside him. Just the people I was looking for."

That was how she met another nobody and a guy who had been in a medical drama. Poe smiled a lot and offered to take her under his wing, but it was Finn that she connected with most. They were both unknowns who came from the foster system and found belonging among theater nerds. Gwen Phasma was playing the main female role as Jessie, and Ben Solo was playing Tom, who had a complicated relationship with Jessie. Both Poe and Finn played friends of Tom, and they were excited for their upcoming scenes.

"Just, whatever you do, don't try to talk to Ben Solo. He may be the current big name in acting circles now that he's won an Emmy and wants to get an Oscar, but he's ruthless and mean. He doesn't get along with his family, as you'll see with Luke," whispered Finn one day.

"How does he not get along with Luke? He's the nicest-"

"I know! I don't get it, either," said Finn with a shrug. "I was on The First Order with Ben, but he hated me then. He was all buddy-buddy with Snoke, the director, though. He doesn't get along with Ben's parents."

"That's a shame," said Rey, scrunching up her nose. "He has a family; why not make up with them?"

"Who knows? All I do know is that Luke is the only one besides his grandfather who really talks to him, and even then, their relationship is tense."

"I'm surprised Ben joined his production," said Rey.

"He wants to get into film and will do what he has to in order to accomplish his goal," said Finn. "Just be careful around him for your scenes."

That was why she liked Finn. He was a fellow actor who encouraged and believed in her, always ready to give advice. He was the brother she always wanted who genuinely cared about her. All the same, everyone else was whispering about her. 

That was when Poe came along and saw her looking cast down.

"Rey! What's eating you?"

"Everyone is talking about me," she said before glancing at Ben. "Everyone has these opinions about me-"

"Rey, you're worrying about nothing. In this business, people will always talk, in good or bad times, criticizing always. You have to steel yourself against what people think and say; it's useless here," remonstrated Poe, passing on wisdom he had learned. "You're great; you'll show them in no time."

"Thanks, Poe," she said, seeing wisdom in that.

She liked Poe because he was so positive and encouraging. She felt she could be open about her doubts in acting, especially in finding a real connection among actors, had she wanted to. The only problem was that after that first day talking to him, Rose warned her against him at once.

"You want to be careful around Poe with your feelings. He's the biggest flirt ever; all of his pretty words and compliments mean nothing," said Rose, sad that she had to say so. However, Rey was an outsider who needed to be protected.

Thankfully, Rey could take hints and decided not to seek him out. Instead she focused on learning her lines, even as she watched Ben Solo. That was when she finally decided to meet Ben.

Finn and Poe weren't there for that scene, but Rose was in the studio for once. Rey had been nervous about meeting Ben since he was said to hate love, talking, and people in general. How such a man that eschewed human relationships could express himself so well and be such a good actor was beyond her, but it made her want to talk to him. The fact that he hated love, that he was only in this romantic comedy because it accepted him, and that he wanted to be more than the type-cast villain he had played up until then only made Rey want to talk to him more.

When she first saw Ben, he was everything she remembered from previous TV episodes: a tall, dark, and brooding monster of a man who looked best in suits. In itself, the narrow face that looked back at her was not remarkable. It was almost sensitive. He was clean-shaven and had a scowl and dark aura that kept everyone away from him. She knew she ought to keep away as the others suggested, but she was determined to talk to him. Surely he wouldn't be that bad or wouldn't be afraid to exchange tips on becoming a better actor.

She marched over to him, and he didn't notice her until she was almost in front of him. For a moment, he just stared intensely, analyzing everything he saw, face giving away nothing. If not for the intensity of his gaze, he could have passed for someone she might have met on the dusty streets of Niima Outpost since he seemed normal. But there it was—that gaze. That, and what lay simmering behind it. When his eyes met hers, she closed the distance, a broad smile on her face.

"Ben Solo, right?"

The whole set went quiet, and neither noticed.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" he said, barely moving and giving her an indifferent look. 

Those closest to them edged a little closer, ready to see if there would be fireworks. Rose moved in as close as she could, intensely curious to see how Rey responded. They weren't disappointed. 

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rey Johnson. It's an honor working with you-"

His eyes boggled when she mentioned her name, and she saw the swiftest transformation she had ever seen flit across his face, his ill-tempered look now becoming condescending and disgusted. 

"The girl I've heard so much about. I'm sure it is," he said, "because you can finally see what good acting looks like. You don't belong here; you're nobody, hanging out with other nobodies-"

If he had only attacked her, she would've handled it well. Attack her friends, however, and that was another story.

"At least they're willing to help and encourage me, unlike others who think they're better than everyone else," she said, challenging him. "As for me, I got here on my own merit, thank you very much. I am just as qualified to be here as you," she said hotly, poking a finger into his chest. 

He looked down his nose at her as she touched him, and then he took a step back, as though even her touch was distasteful. That only provoked her more.

"You're just riding on the coattails of your grandfather and your family. At least you were encouraged to act; I never was." She paused dramatically. "And I still found a way to make it happen because I am passionate about acting and respect those who have come before me."

His nostrils flared, and his jaw ticked. Stepping closer to her, he said coldly, "For your information, my family didn't want me to act. I still did."

She blinked, not expecting that answer. "You mean to tell me you were a theater nerd in high school, too?"

"Of course. Granted, we only did Shakespeare and Greek tragedies like my grandfather," he said. "Nothing so banal as the things I'm sure you did."

"Pygmalion is too modern for you, huh?" she said, knowing that his grandfather had acted in it.

He spluttered and grew red in the face. "You should go home to whatever nowhere place you came from. You won't last long; you can't handle this kind of scrutiny," he said, getting in her face. 

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! You weren't abandoned as a child, forced to live on the streets and barely get by. I did that for years. I've survived much worse than this. No wonder no one likes you, you monster; you judge everyone on first impressions, rather than getting to know them. In the end, you're probably afraid that you'll never be as good as your grandfather. Excuse me," she said, walking away.

Ben's death glare could have set Rey's three buns on fire from its intensity. He took a step back, and that was when both realized that the entire set was deadly silent, everyone watching them. All the anger both felt was hidden behind a facade as they stormed in opposite directions, waiting for their scenes. 

\---------

Ben watched Rey carefully from afar. Nominally, it was to criticize her. No one insulted him like that and got away with it, especially a little nobody like her. The fact that he lost focus on the bigger action and continued narrowing in on her was just necessary, or so he told himself.

It certainly wasn't because she was beautiful, which she was. She had no reason to talk to him, unless to mooch off of him like she did Poe, using her beauty to get ahead like others before her. He didn't trust her. Sure she had seemed genuine at first, but he was sure it was all an act.

The problem was that she wasn't a bad actress, as far as he could see. She remained simmering and angry while not in front of the camera, but as soon as it was her time, she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. When her eyes opened, her face became pleasant and untroubled, with tender eyes as she looked at Phasma, his ex-girlfriend. When Rey acted, she proved that despite having only met the female co-star once, she could still have an excellent bond with her, making it really seem as though they were friends with how she addressed and touched her friend. 

Then, as soon as she was done, she went back to her corner far away from people and glared at Ben, still angry. It was a little impressive even by Ben's standards. 

It didn't mean he had to like or talk to her, though.

The next day, Rey had her big scene with Ben. She was in a good mood that day, from what Ben could tell. Poe and Finn were there, and the three acted all buddy-buddy. It twisted Ben's stomach to see such displays and for Rey to get along with everyone so quickly. Once upon a time, he had tried, but it hadn't worked out. That was when he had found Snoke.

In front of the camera, Rey was just talking with other friends at a bar, bemoaning the fact that Jessie hadn't come out due to Tom. When Ben stepped into her vision, though, her face went from sad yet upbeat to furious. It was remarkable how well she showed that change in emotion through her demonstrative face. 

As she stomped toward him - ignoring the director's advice to wait for him - the camera followed her and Ben's shocked face at how she blatantly disregarded the directions given. 

"You," she snarled, getting into his face and poking his chest once more. 

Ben didn't like to be touched if it wasn't a part of what was needed. She had done it the day before, and he had been shocked when it didn't bother him. Usually he backed away, but she engendered a different kind of response. He tried not to analyze it too closely.

\-----------

Rey saw his face go from lost and indifferent to indignant as he peeled her finger away, the touch lasting a second longer than she had expected. 

The outrage in his voice matched the sneer on his face well. "What do you want? What right do you have to talk to me like that?"

"I'll tell you why: you crushed my best friend," she said, lingering on the word and putting more emotion into the mention of her friend, her face growing despondent at the mention. "She used to be lively and all those things you loved about her, and now she doesn't even want to see her friends. She's lost hope in humanity. You know why? Because of you."

"What I do has no bearing on her," he maintained, becoming huffy as his chest puffed out. 

He stared down at her in annoyance, arms crossed, and she just kept on coming, unafraid of getting into his face.

"Because you won't take responsibility for anything in your life!" she cried, hands flying wildly as his face showed some amazement at her words. Her voice became less wild and more tender, even pleading toward the end. "Is this what you want your life to be? Alone and jobless? Blaming all but yourself?"

He opened his mouth as though to speak, and she applauded him for the myriad emotions he managed to portray without speaking.

"Of course not," she said, eyes connecting to his as though they had known each for years. Her face and words became more solemn. "Then you need to get your act together, for your sake and hers," she said, her right hand squeezing his left while her left one touched his chest. 

She had expected him to feel soft and calm, even cold. What she actually felt was hard, lean muscle and a pounding heartbeat, as though he were excited by what she said and did, which was weird. She concluded that he got a rush like she did in the midst of big scenes.

\---------------

His heart was pounding wildly, and he hated it. He was sure she could feel it. She was doing so much off-script, even if it all felt normal. She was touching him even more, and he didn't understand why he liked that she did so. It left him feeling off-kilter, but he kept in character, all of him hanging on to her next words. 

"What happened to you? You're not the person I remember," she said softly. "Jessie deserves better than this. I hope you'll be that one day."

He felt the loss of her touch keenly, and he watched her walk away. His peers would tell him later that he seemed forlorn to have her go, but all he had felt in that moment was awe that she managed to deliver that scene so powerfully, despite hating his guts.

"And cut!"

The cameras stopped rolling, and as the director came forward, Ben came alive once more, as did Rey. She turned to face the director at first, but she was waylaid by Ben, who was ready to rant.

"What was all that? If you had gone through the normal channels, you'd know you're not supposed to make up so much-"

"It felt right for the character, so I did it. You have to get into the head of the character, and it goes way beyond the script," she said, fire in her eyes. "It was good. Even you felt her emotions, if your heartbeat was any indication."

"That's not the point," he said, stumbling over his words as his cheeks went pink.

She thought it cute that even his gigantic ears turned pink.

"That very much is!" she returned, getting loud.

"Rey, fantastic job! Ben, you were good, too. We won't need another take," said the director, making both calm for a second. "Let's move on to Jessie at home!"

As soon as he walked off, Rey took hold of Ben's shirt hem and dragged him away, determined to finish things. Ben was equal parts horrified that someone would do that and impressed that she wasn't too afraid of him to do so. Most people were so gentle with him if they did touch him, and it was refreshing to meet someone like her. Still, she needed to know how he felt, just like she insisted on telling him, apparently.

"As you can see, the director understands and appreciated it. You should learn to do the same," she said, trying to whisper.

The thought of going off-script, of giving up control of how he did things to further an agenda that wasn't his, made his stomach roil.

"I'll do nothing of the sort. The director knows best, and I'll stick to the script and what's advised. Nothing more, nothing less," he said, stomping a foot for emphasis. "It goes against everything I believe in and learned-"

"Well, that's not how I operate, and you're going to have to get used to it," she said.

He yanked his shirt away from her. "As long as you can keep your hands off of me. Unless it's for a scene," he said coldly, narrowing his eyes, "don't touch me."

\---------------

He walked away, and Rey didn't understand why she felt like she had been rejected. 

"Come here, Peanut. I hope that mean, old Ben didn't hurt you," said Finn, holding her close. "I'll protect you. Just don't touch him. He doesn't like being touched for some weird reason. It's nothing personal against you."

She didn't understand why it bugged her so much that he didn't want her touching him, even at the end of the day. When she talked to Rose that night, she wanted every detail of her interactions with Ben from earlier. Rey didn't understand why, and she was deeply confused when Rose told her yet again to watch Poe closely. 

"He's a ladies man, Rey. You deserve better than him. Perhaps you should make use of all that delicious tension between you and Ben."

"With the man who doesn't want me touching him? Sure," said Rey dryly. "Come to the set for our next scene together. You'll see why that isn't happening."

The rest of the filming went by with minimal interactions between Rey and Ben. They ignored each other, and Rey distracted herself with introducing Finn to Rose when her best friend visited again. They hit it off, and Rey loved watching them together. Despite her interest in Finn, Rose still watched the two scenes Rey had with Ben closely, and Rey didn't understand why she kept catching Ben staring at her at odd moments. 

Ben hadn't stared as much at first after their big scene together, but started again a week later, when she was learning new lines that had recently been added. She had been pacing and repeating the words over and over again, trying to get them stuck in her head. Then, she put on headphones and listened to classical music as she continued to repeat the lines, almost singing them in tune. 

That was when Poe came forward, looking horrified on her behalf. “Rey, what are you doing?"

She gave him a helpless look. "I'm learning my lines?"

"My silly girl, that's not how you learn lines," he replied, speaking as though to a child. "That's for amateurs. If you really want to learn your lines, you have to practice with someone else. Someone like me. Forget about those ideas you had-"

Her face crumpled at his words, hurt he would say such things. "But they've worked well so far-"

"That was before you had me. Let's go, Rey. I'm the best. I'll show you how it's done," he said, reaching for her hand. 

She took it a little reluctantly, and as she walked away, she saw that Ben had been close by. His face was neutral, but she detected a tightness in his eyes as he glanced at Poe. When it came to her, though, he just stared, as though trying to find even more ways to criticize her.

When all filming ended, Poe asked Rey out, right after Finn and Rose started dating. The entire cast and crew were happy for both couples, save Ben, and the news that Poe - the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood - was finally taken gave more excitement to the film as the smaller stars celebrated. They appeared everywhere together as they did press conferences and spoke of the film. Ben made appearances as well, and most ignored the wet blanket. Rey tried to ignore him, but it was hard when he started nicknaming her Scavenger from all the random food she took at each press event. Plus, he refused to take photos of the group or the dating couples, so she made it a habit to show off her selfie skills. Eventually she just stopped asking him, and he watched moodily from a corner. 

When the film finally came out, Ben was highly praised for his acting, and Rey was shocked when she got more accolades than Poe, who was barely mentioned. Everyone told her it was her breakout hit, and she didn't realize the truth of it until someone named Bazine Netal approached her about performing in another movie, a drama being helmed by a famous duo, Richard Snoke and Sheev Palpatine. 

The drama, Second Chances was a film centered on a love triangle, of a woman who had to find herself after finding out her longtime boyfriend left her early in the film. She changed her life around, only to meet someone new and totally unlike her ex-boyfriend. At the end, though, her ex-boyfriend would come back with a big act of love, making her decide between them, eventually choosing the first because she had always loved him. 

Rey liked the idea of working more with her emotions, to display her range, and when she got the role, she was beyond thrilled to try something new. That Poe would be the guy she ended up with was good in her mind; she would never have to feign feelings for him since he was nice. She was sure that Bazine had mentioned Poe on purpose; that was why she was a little concerned about who would play the other lead. 

She shouldn't have been surprised that Ben Solo somehow managed to get the other male lead. She remembered hearing his name and Snoke's together at one point. 

As soon as they saw one another, both said in unison, "You again!"


	2. A Second Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is creepy (and the OG Reylo), and Rey has an encounter with fanfiction and a softer, more protective Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fettuccine-alfreylo, JaliyahJade, and darkknightdarkside for beta'ing this for me!

When Rey came home that evening from a disappointing day of seeing Ben again, Rose visited with drinks, ready to comfort and encourage. 

"I'm stuck with Ben as my other co-star and romantic lead. I'm doomed," moaned Rey.

Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That you're supposed to be romantic leads with one another, and have Ben's character's set you on the right path is kind of ironic. You have to admit that. It's cute. You could always date Ben after you stop dating Poe."

"Let's give Poe a fair chance." Rey paused to reflect that she hadn't seen Poe lately, which really ought to worry her more. Why she wasn't more bothered by it was a mystery. "He's trying."

A loud snort erupted from Rose. "I am. I'm still proud he's with you."

"And what's this about dating Ben? Have you  _ seen _ the way we go at one another?" asked Rey, glaring at her friend as she listened to all of what Rose said.

"Yes. That's why I say that. Did you  _ see  _ how you two were in your first film? Smoking hot. Lots of people thought so."

"What? No." Rey gave her friend a hard look. "Did we watch the same movie? Who have you been talking to?"

"Well, it's not talking, per se." Rose looked too sly for her own good. "But there's plenty of interest online in fanfiction."

"Fanfiction? What's that?" Rey scrunched up her nose. "Sounds strange."

"It's so much fun! Here I'll show you."

"But what  _ is  _ it?" Rey didn't like the sound of it; she didn't trust Rose one bit as she pulled up her phone. "If it's fiction, then it must be made up-"

"Think of every movie or book you ever loved. Say that you wish it had a certain extra piece of dialogue, or that it ended differently. Fanfiction allows you to expand on whatever world created in your movie, and fix it however you like. It's so much fun!" Rose's chair moved far too quickly for Rey's taste. Rose looked like she was going in for the kill as she scooted closer. "Take, for example, your first movie …"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid to ask." Rey shook her head, worried. "I thought it was well done. What's wrong with it?"

"Well, one of the big things that fanfiction does is change pairings of people or expand on a particular couple. I decided to look into any romances that involve your character, and I found a good number actually."

Rey's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "What? But I didn't have a boyfriend in that, or even one hinted. I was just the sassy best friend."

"Oh, they pair you up with multiple people, but the pairing with the largest number of stories also happens to be my favorite one." Rose looked smug. "It involves you with Ben's character-"

"My best friend's boyfriend? I had all of… three scenes with him, and only one of any substance," stated Rey in disbelief as she looked back. "There's no basis at all."

Rose laughed and showed her the phone screen. "This fanfiction says otherwise."

"What do you mean there's over four hundred stories of me with Ben?" Rey covered her eyes in horror. "How?"

She  _ so  _ did not need to be thinking about that complication involving Ben, let alone actually doing such a thing.

Rose leaned back casually, seemingly at ease with such a conversation. "It's quite simple, really. Everyone saw that scene where you stand up to Ben and tell him to shape up as reason enough to be together, that you'd be a better couple. Isn't it amazing what on-screen chemistry can inspire? I've read most of them, in fact, and I'm inclined to agree."

Rey gave her friend a betrayed look. "Rose, Ben and I are not a pair, in real life, the movies, or in fanfiction. I really did  _ not _ want to know that."

Rey got up and walked away, unnerved by the concept.

"Then I guess I won't tell you about the real person fanfiction-"

"What?" asked Rey, whirling around.

Rose immediately shut her mouth before grinning. "Nothing. You're just very inspiring."

The sheer  _ number _ of stories still baffled her.

"I, I, I confess I don't know what to say," said Rey, sitting down in shock. 

When Rey went to work the next day, she tried not to make eye contact with Ben, partly out of self-preservation and mostly to not think about fanfiction. While the possibilities were interesting in their own way, it would never happen. 

All the same, she still felt Ben's intense gaze on her constantly. That hadn't changed from her last movie. They avoided talking to each other for as long as they could, which wasn't long. Seventy-five percent of the movie was spent focusing on Ben, which was why she suspected that Ben had taken the role. That, and he got along famously with the two ancient directors, while she clashed. It didn't stop her from doing things her way, though, much to Ben's annoyance. 

Their first scene was all witty repartee, and even then, Snoke had the cameras focused and following the two closely, encouraging the two to get closer. Neither liked the enforced closeness, especially as they re-shot the scene multiple times, leading to rising tempers at the end. Rey flipped Ben off as soon as they got the scene right and cut, and as soon as they were done, Ben was yelling at her about going off-script and adding on words. 

"Why do you keep ignoring their directions?" He pointed at the directors who were conspiring together. "They're brilliant."

"Because I'm thinking about this, unlike you. They're not encouraging us to think; they just want us to obey. They're too old-school for my liking," said Rey, noticing his horror. "It makes sense to do so! I'm adding on to this great character," she said, making him scoff.

"Hardly. She waffles more than a politician."

"That's because you don't understand how she feels and acts." Rey was quick to defend her character and get in his face once more. There was nothing quite like getting in his face and making him huffy in those moments. She didn't understand why she hated being that close moments ago versus right then, but she tried not to think too much about it. It just felt  _ right _ . "I'm surprised you even wanted to do a romantic film, O Great Hater of Love."

"It expands my range, and I  _ like  _ working with Palpatine and Snoke. Had I known  _ you'd _ be involved, I wouldn't have even considered it," he said, stalking off. "I can't believe they wanted you, knowing how I felt about you, Scavenger."

His words hurt more than she let on, so she went in search of Poe. Usually, he was always close by. However, as soon as he didn't get any mention from critics about his last performance and Rey got all the attention, he started pulling away from her. He was wonderful about encouraging her, but she just didn't see him as much.

When she started this new film, Poe was again mostly ignored, and he started paying a lot of attention to another actress, her character's mother in the film. Rey ignored the increasing amount of arguing and sparks that she saw coming from Holdo and Poe. She had last seen Poe heading toward the costume trailer, which had the light on. The front door was locked for some odd reason, so she went to the back door. As soon as she burst in, she was equal parts surprised and not surprised. 

There was Poe, passionately kissing Holdo, and Rey was not as hurt as she thought she'd be. It stung at first, but the warnings from Rose had done their part to prepare her, making her see that she really wasn't that attached to Poe. He certainly talked more to Holdo than her as of late. She tried to back out quietly, but accidentally knocked a prop off a desk, alerting them. 

"Rey, I can explain-!"

"Rey, I'm so sorry-"

Rey shot out her hands to pause all talking. "Stop. I'm hurt, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Obviously we're not dating anymore, Poe; I'd like it if you two kept this quiet until we finished filming. Let's not add more drama to this thing or make people think the film is in danger. Bad press and rumors could destroy this film." She backed up to the door. "I'm going to leave now."

She left the trailer, determined to put them out of her head. The resolution to never date another actor or co-star was made instantly, for fear of something worse occurring. Had she been less apathetic, she feared she may have seriously hurt Poe. However, she was trying to stay objective and was looking out for her reputation as she left. Plus, getting mad and ruining his look would only hurt the film. As it was, she was considering getting some small amount of revenge on Poe, but she would ask Rose for help first. 

The solution to forgetting Poe presented itself, even if it was unwanted, in the form of Snoke just outside where the main filming was currently occurring. Ben was not far away, approaching them to have justification for getting mad at Rey. Hidden from view, neither noticed him.

Snoke patted her shoulder. "Young Rey. You're doing well for so little experience. I knew I was right in requesting you for this project. Palpatine didn't think it wise, but I saw the potential between you and Mr. Solo."

Rey couldn't help wondering what kind of potential it was that the director saw, and if it was anything like the romantic potential Rose and other fanfiction people saw.

"Thank you." Her face stayed calm, even as she tried to shake off his touch while not seeming desperate. "Then you're not upset with me for all that I've done that goes against your directions?"

His eyes gleamed as his voice became sleazier, if that was possible. "It's hard to be when you seem to know what we're going for. We have to sell how hard it is for you to choose between these two men, so the more you do with Mr. Solo, the better."

She sighed in relief. "Would you please tell him that so he'll leave me alone? I don't want to be in yelling matches with him every day. I want to learn from him."

"You don't have anything to learn from him; you're your own person," said Snoke, his face curling into a sinister grin. "You know all you need to know. What you should be more focused on is networking, making connections in this industry."

She gave him a hard look as he rubbed his hands together and then reached for her chin. Ben went from feeling betrayed by Snoke to wanting to throttle him, feeling protective of Rey.

"I don't understand," she said, yanking her chin out of Snoke's reach.

"If you know the right people, you'll get even more roles. Dameron is old news, a passing fad with people; look at someone who has more experience, who can help you get more deals," said Snoke, grinning and rubbing his thumb against his other fingers as he admired her figure. "The more intimate a footing we have, the better off you'll be."

Rey wanted throat punch him and find some brain bleach. "You're very kind to make such an offer, but I can't accept that. My conscience-"

His hand came out, stopping her. "You have to look out for yourself. You do what you must, and we'll help one another in the best of ways. If you're ready to go into the big leagues, there are more exclusive contracts you can sign with us. Find me when you're ready."

Ben stood stupefied as he listened. After hearing such things from Snoke, it changed his perspective on his favorite director entirely and gave more credence to what his family had warned him about previously. He looked at Rey differently, too.

She ran off after Snoke left, and she stayed away the rest of the day. Rose and Kaydel ate chocolate ice cream with her and let her vent to her heart's content, giving her more reasons to hate men. By the time she got back to work the next day, her eyes were only slightly puffy from crying and lack of sleep, and the makeup hid it well. However, she was determined to never have another moment alone with Snoke. 

The only person who looked at her funnily was Ben. Multiple times his mouth tightened or twitched as he gazed at her face, inscrutable as always. Other times, he tilted his head and looked at her in odd ways, silently asking her if she was alright. She kept on nodding yes.

At the end of that day, though, Ben was standing at her car, looking concerned. 

She looked at him warily. "Ben? What are you doing here?"

His hands came up, almost imploring while his face seemed confused and a little forlorn. "Why didn't you agree to a more lucrative deal with Snoke? You'd be set in the film industry. I'd sell my soul for that possibility, to ensure I succeeded with them."

She sighed, trying to figure him out. Why sell himself for that? He was better than that in her mind. She ticked off all the reasons on her fingers as she spoke.

"Because you and I have very different goals. I don't trust him. I think he just wants to control me, and you for that matter. Also, he's a creepy old man and predator. I want to succeed, but not like that. I don't want to lose myself or sell myself like that." She walked toward him until she was in his face. "Neither should you."

He stared at her as though she had just said the most important thing ever. She started to reach for her car's handle, but he blocked it, touching her hand and sending sparks up her arm. She acted on impulse, the back of her hand seeking his warmth. His hand slid until he could grasp her fingertips, his eyes finding hers. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry." He let go then, eyes lowering. "You were right to say no. He's trying to lure you in because you're new and talented, just as he did with me." His voice grew lower, a deadly calm enveloping him. "It almost worked with me. If he ever touches you again, tell me."

She stood, open-mouthed, as he walked away swiftly. Her mind and body were more confused than ever. Part of her wished he had held her hand longer, but she tried not to think about that too closely. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had apologized. 

The rest of the film was an exercise in patience for her. She hated Snoke with a burning passion and constantly had to escape him. Poe was good about giving her space and didn't flirt openly with Holdo anymore.

Her other co-star was just plain confusing. At first, they argued like an old married couple. After the hundredth time that they stormed away and discovered everyone watching them with bated breath, he became prickly and cold toward her, which she found worse. At least with Ben, she could be honest, let out her true feelings, and vent some of her frustration. When she didn't have Ben, she took to finding the nearest punching bag.

A week into using the punching bag daily, Ben was finishing up a scene with her where she had yet again gone off-script and touched him. For once, he played along since Palpatine told him to when they re-shot the scene because he wanted Ben to do something in response. 

Afterward, Ben was in her face at the exit, pointing at her hand. The accusing voice he used matched his face perfectly. "What happened to your hand? Why are you so tired lately?"

Her mouth gaped, and she blinked rapidly, trying to understand where  _ that  _ came from. She knew he looked at her a lot, but how could he just tell?

She gave a small huff and raised her chin defiantly. "It's none of your business-"

"It is when we work together, and my job is directly tied to your performance," he said softly, grabbing her hands and rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. "What is this?"

She didn't like how tender and caring he acted. It put her off and confused her. She straightened and yanked her hand away, face and voice cold. "If you must know, I workout. I use a punching bag-"

"Then use a glove," he returned, as though it were the most obvious thing ever. After that, though, he became more worried. "Your hands don't deserve this. You need these. They're a part of your appearance. They're usually so soft and perfect, and now they're red and scabbed. Others will eventually notice and want to know why," he said, giving her a look up and down. "Which brings me to-"

"I've been tired lately-"

"For almost the entire movie?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"How would you know? Why do you care?" she asked, hands going to her hips.

He blushed at being called out. "Because I, well I-"

"I see the way you look at me, only trying to find fault. It gets old."

"That's not why I look!" he cried, making the noise around them vanish. He sighed and took her wrist, pulling her away from prying ears and eyes.

Rey was just shocked that he was willingly touching her again. All the same, he had a firm grasp that showed his strength and commanded attention, just like the rest of him. She followed, mostly because she didn't want to have another argument in front of others. They walked to an empty area and closed the door, both unhappy with the other.

"Then why?" she asked, staying near the door.

"Because I worry about you." He was halfway across the room when he said that, but soon he closed the distance, all pretense of coldness gone as he let her see the concern and naked vulnerability in his eyes. "What's going on? You're not yourself. You're unhappy and barely talking to anyone."

How did he see so much? She was touched but annoyed. Nobody else but Rose or Finn noticed.

"Why do you care?" she asked belligerently, afraid to tell the truth.

He wasn't even angry with her attitude; it was as good a sign as any that this man really did seem to care at some level as he gazed at her.

"Because I've come to respect you," he said quietly, making her freeze. "Everything about you is different, unorthodox, but you do good work."

She had never been so happy to receive the approbation of someone before. He criticized everyone, so this  _ meant  _ something.

"You're not just saying this because of what you overheard Snoke say, right?" she asked, afraid it was all too good to be true.

"No. I've felt that way through most of production. Your interactions with Snoke prove you have much more integrity than anyone else I know." He cleared his throat, not used to saying such things. "You can tell me anything. I don't gossip, or really talk to anyone besides my agent." He gave a self-deprecating look, resting a hand against the door over her shoulder. 

He was in kissing distance now. She could smell him distinctly, and if she moved her head just a little, she could touch his face. In that moment, she wanted to tell him about all the things Snoke said to her that frustrated her. 

"It's all a mess," she said, voice cracking. "It's eating away at me, and I hate it. I want to be done with this film, just so I never have to see either of those creepy prunes again. They just keep approaching me."

She wanted physical comfort  _ badly _ in that moment, the kind that only Rose had ever given, and Ben was  _ so close.  _ He seemed truly hurt and concerned for her, and all the stress and frustration from the directors worried her far more than Poe did.

His hand reached out. "You're not alone."

Her eyes held his, reveling in the bond they shared in that moment. "Neither are you." 

He froze when her arms circled his waist, her face hidden in his chest. He felt the silent tears against the thin shirt, and he slowly put his arms around her, giving her what she desired above all. "Rey, tell me if they touched you. I know people, or I'll punch them myself-"

\--------------

He felt her laughter in large gasps against him, and it felt surprisingly good. He slid his arms up and down her back, relishing the feel and warmth of her. It felt good knowing he had made her laugh. When she looked up into his eyes, though, he was a lost man. So much vulnerability and innocence. She had hidden it well up until that point, and he was proud of her all the more. He felt unnaturally protective of her.

"Thank you, Ben, but no thanks. I can take care of myself. I'll deal with them; I survived war. I just wish they would take a hint," she said, reaching for her eyes.

He beat her, however. His thumbs swiped away the tears as his face drew nearer, caught up in the moment and mesmerized by her. A new kind of warmth filled him as she inched closer and closer to him, he not understanding this foreign emotion. 

\-------------

In the pit of her stomach, Rey felt an ache start to form. She felt cold and empty, and she wanted to fill that void. She got up on her tiptoes, eyes glued to his. He didn't seem to understand why she moved, based on the wild, slightly scared look he gave her. 

She paused her movements, realizing that she had been about to kiss him. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't just  _ stop now _ . That would be worse. Instead, she kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Ben, for caring."

He looked thunderstruck as she left the area, determined to give him a few moments to compose himself. As she left, her body screamed at the idea of leaving him, wanting more of his presence. The ache had been satisfied for a moment, but now she craved more of him. Which she decided was  _ never _ going to happen. She had made a mistake dating a coworker before; she wouldn't do it again, if it meant more awkwardness at work and possible whispering among friends. He obviously wasn't interested in her, either, if his fear was anything to go by. 

The problem was that a few days later, they had a kissing scene. Both had been initially dreading that scene. Rey had already filmed all her kissing scenes with Poe, and she got through those without much trouble. With Ben, however, she was intrigued to do so, curious to see how such a kiss would go. Another part felt bad that he had to be forced to do it, so she resolved to do it fast. 

"Your hands look better," he said with pride, pointing at them before their scene began. 

She grinned brightly. "Thanks." 

Once filming began, though, he got woody and stiff. They got to the moment, with them hiding away together at a Christmas party. She had on a little red dress with a Santa hat, and he wore an ugly Christmas sweater because he had lost a bet to her. 

Ben was supposed to initiate the kiss, surprising her. He started to do so, but when he got close, he paused, seemingly worried about her. She moved her head the final inch to give him a slight peck on the lips. Her eyes closed without thinking, just as his did. Had she known that he felt the same bliss as she had, she would have been intrigued. As it was, there was a large part of her that wanted to redo that scene, if only to kiss him again and experience that rush that she had never felt before when kissing, especially for something so simple. 

He pulled away as someone knocked on the door, and Snoke was  _ not happy  _ as he ended the scene. "I don't get you two. That's barely a kiss. We need emotion here, the final exploration of feelings. Try it again."

"Are you sure Ben has to initiate it?" she asked curiously.

The director didn't seem to care, still upset with both of them as he went back to his seat. "He has to move first. After that, it doesn't matter. One more time!"

Ben evidently had noticed her phrasing. "Rey," hissed Ben. "Not now. Let's stick to the script."

"We have to get this right," she hissed in an undertone. "We  _ need _ to get into it."

"I don't do that-"

"Then don't be in a romantic drama next time," she replied, getting into place as he grumbled and nodded his agreement. She took the win where she could.

Again, he leaned in to kiss her, and something clicked inside her.  _ This _ was the moment she had wanted when they had been alone earlier. She could finally kiss him the way she wanted, and she intended to. 

\---------

Ben saw her blink her eyes once, and then her arms flew faster than he had ever expected. One arm grabbed his waist, pressing him against her. The other took his chin, fingers gently running along the beginnings of a beard. It felt like heaven to him.

This was so very  _ bad _ for him. This was all acting on her part, and he wanted it to be real desperately. His mouth opened, and that was when she kissed him. The hand at his chin angled his mouth and slid to the back of his head, holding him there. The problem was that her hands were wandering. One hand couldn't get enough of his chest, running up and down it, leaving tingles of awareness in their wake, all while the other hand slid through every lock of hair she could find. He had never felt more accepted and wanted; he growled, the low sound making her move frantically.

Soon, he was getting into it, putting his arms around her and bringing her arm away from his chest and against his back. When her fingers rested at the base of his spine and slid up, he deepened the kiss, using his tongue. It was his sweet spot, and he felt a buzzing warmth overtake him, blood boiling and needing her everywhere at once. He wanted to taste her, and he was going to have her  _ now _ as he pressed her against the wall. She made a helpless little noise as he lifted her like she was nothing, and he wanted to do it again to her. He wanted friction, pressing his lower body against hers eagerly, and she arched against him, lifting a leg up to wrap around his waist. 

He had never developed a boner so fast before, hard and ready to greet her as she melted into him. One of his arms shot out to grab her thigh, enjoying the slide along her silky smooth skin up her leg, and they would've become lost to the world were it not for the  _ very  _ loud knocking on the door. He wrenched himself away from her unwillingly, and she looked so besotted and hurt that he began wondering just how much of it was real.

He wanted her alone in a room, with plenty of space to try that kiss again. Preferably with less clothing. He knew it was a terrible idea to want it, but the more he denied wanting her or her kisses, the more he felt the urge. He had to have her once, just to know and satisfy that growing tension between them. He left work sexually frustrated, and he was more determined than ever to ignore and not touch her because of what she caused within him. It was a dangerous path, one he explored at length after they were told that no more re-shoots were needed. All the same, he could  _ never  _ act on it while they worked together. Instead, he wondered why Rey was listening to classical music and learning lines away from Poe. 

\-------------

Rey felt similarly frustrated. She liked being pressed against a wall by him, and she loved the feel of his body against hers, holding her tightly. His gigantic hands had sent a current of electricity rushing through her, running straight to the area between her legs. Heat pooled within her, and she had been all too eager to arch against him, wanting him to satisfy the needy ache within her. The problem was that her sex-crazed mind imagined him being similarly turned on, his hard length at attention, and she later wondered just how long it had been if she seemed to be attracted to Ben of all people. 

Granted, it didn't stop her from fantasizing about him at night and wanting to kiss him afterward, but she made sure to  _ never  _ act on that desire. Neither mentioned that kiss after that. For the most part, both avoided each other, both feeling unsure and frustrated about the kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. After Film Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go out for drinks and have realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to betas for going over this, fettuccine-alfreyo, JaliyahJade, and darkknightdarkside!

As soon as filming wrapped Rey was excited. Ben was happy for her sake.

Rey joined the cast and crew, looking at all—even Ben—for a partner in crime. "I think celebrations are in order after finishing this."

Most nodded and mentioned places to go, except him. He scowled, mostly because he probably wouldn't see Rey ever again, and she would celebrate with Poe that night in the way that he wanted.

"Of course the oaf wants to celebrate you carrying the film that he gets credit for," he said, sure that he would cause some arguments.

Anything to hold on to her a little longer. 

Poe was close by, annoyed as usual at being called that. Rey, however, shocked Ben when she nodded. 

"You're right. He didn't do as much in this one, but perhaps I'm biased. He isn't billed as high as us on purpose. Just so everyone knows, Poe and I aren't dating anymore. I broke it off early into production; we're just friends. Don't be surprised when I avoid him for everything going forward, especially involving the press. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to celebrate."

She had seen Poe's grin and rejoiced that he could be with Holdo without hiding. She didn't mind and wished them well—she had already gone out with Rose and left presents in Poe's trailer during the last few weeks of filming, just to screw with him. Now that that was out of her system, she was happy for him.

What surprised her in the moment was Ben's awe. His dumbstruck, wide eyes followed her out, and she very much wanted to know how he felt about it. She grabbed her stuff from her trailer, only to be accosted by Snoke and Palpatine on her way out. Snoke stepped forward first.

"Rey, have you considered my earlier offer, to work with us? The offer still stands."

"Think of all that we could accomplish together," said Palpatine, walking around her with an assessing eye. "Think of the unlimited fame we could make together."

"I have considered-"

"Good," interrupted Snoke, touching her face. "You won't regret it. Come home with me."

Her right hand slapped his face as her left pushed away his hand.

"You didn't let me finish. After much consideration, I have no desire to ever work with either of you. Again. I'm not someone you can manipulate. Good-bye."

She started to leave until Palpatine said, "Wait. Don't you know who we are?"

Snoke's sinister eyes made her shiver. He steepled his hands together slowly. "How powerful we are? What our words can mean to your future? All it takes is one wrong thing, and you'll be blacklisted."

"And all it takes is one visit to the police for harassment to remove you both permanently from film, like others before you," commented Rey darkly, making both freeze. "If you say even one word about me, I will make your lives hell.  _ Don't  _ cross me."

With that, she left the studio, glad to be free of their presence at last. When she got to her car, Ben was waiting for her. 

"Why did you break it off with Poe? Is that why you-" He trailed off as he gestured at her now healed hands. "You didn't cry over him, did you?"

She sighed in relief, smiling a little that he was worried. "No. I was never into him that much beyond a superficial interest. All you saw was because of Snoke. I'm just glad I've dealt with him for the last time today. At least now they won't come near me again."

He took a step toward her, eyes darkening and jaw ticking in anger. "What did they do?" 

When she finished relating the whole conversation, his hands balled into fists. 

"They are the scum of the earth and don't deserve you. I know a place; it has a good atmosphere for celebrating and cheap drinks. Ride with me?" 

He pointed at his car, and she nodded excitedly, texting Rose to grab her car for a later pick-up. She was unsure why Rose was okay with her going out with Ben to drink and not her, but she went with it. The thought of talking to him, of enjoying her last few hours with him for a while in a big way, was everything she had wanted but didn't want to admit, even to herself.

Mos Eisley Cantina was an older bar, a clay building kept darker inside. It had an exclusive list of people allowed in, and there were plenty of areas of seclusion. Ben found one in a far corner and let Rey have a moment to take photos of the atmosphere. 

He shook his head as though he couldn't believe she still did such things, but the smile was indulgent. "Aren't you tired of taking photos yet?" 

"I never do. There are so many new things out here that I'm only just discovering," said Rey, finishing and sitting beside him. "I love it. We should take a photo together."

He blushed and stumbled over his words. "No. It's terrible in here."

She tsked and moved in closer, making him turn redder. "Please?"

He sighed, his face still red. "Fine. Don't blame me when it comes out poorly. I never add to photos."

"That's crazy. You look good," she said, "and we should capture this moment of us surviving another movie together." She leaned in and tucked an arm around his.

She had gotten a better phone after her first movie, and this camera was superior. She was pleased when she checked and found them both smiling.

His eyebrows raised in shock when he saw the photo over her shoulder. "I actually look decent. You  _ are _ good."

She grinned and blushed. "Thanks, Ben. This was how I made money in college, off of starving actors.”

He laughed as food and mixed drinks arrived, and then they made a toast and lifted their glasses. 

"To surviving another movie together."

"To being free," added Rey before both finished half of their drink in one go. "I can't believe we've been in two movies together in such a short period of time."

She was glad to be free of Poe. Not practicing with Poe every day and not having him as a shield from gossip was annoying at first, but over time, she saw it as a good thing. She learned to depend on herself alone again, and she went back to her usual way of learning lines, something that felt more natural. 

She was free of Snoke and Palpatine. No longer could they creep on her.

She was also free from Ben by that token. She didn't want to think about the fact that, technically, Ben wasn't her coworker anymore. If she really wanted, she could get involved with him and finally see if kissing him was as good as before. 

\------------

Ben felt the same way. Being free had many connotations, but knowing Poe was gone left her free… for him. He had been shocked by Rey's announcement, and had been running on instinct since. It almost seemed that she wanted him to know, that she wanted to be with him, and he wanted it in the worst way. Not seeing her again—temporarily forgetting that he'd see her at interviews—drove him to hang on to her.

He was trying to forget about his baser instincts, the other desires he had as he sat with her. On one hand, he wanted to explore every inch of her body like they had started to do while kissing. At the same time, he also wanted to beat up Snoke and Palpatine, but he would do that later, after he had some quality time with Rey and had calmed down.

He was quick to remind her of the main sobering truth that kept him from doing something reckless like kissing her then. "There could be more movies yet. I'm positive you'll be getting even more attention after this one. If not, then you should. You had everyone convinced that you were still with that oaf."

She peered at him curiously. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I grew up with him. He was encouraged to act, but he was never that good. He was a pretty boy, while I was the awkward, gangly one. He makes us actors look bad," said Ben, moody.

"I've never met someone so ready to defend the acting profession."

"That's because you don't know me, or my family's history," said Ben, waving for another drink. When it arrived, they toasted again, and he prepared to share more about himself than he ever had with another being. 

"Acting is strong in my family. My maternal grandfather was famous for it. I do it. My mother acted in musicals, just like her mother had. Even my father… "

He trailed off at the mention of his father. He always did because they used to be so close. Now they weren't, because of what he chose to do. 

"You would like my father; he's a military man like you. After retiring, he became a racer, and he had even acted once after he married my mother. My uncle you already know; he was an actor for a time but eventually became a director."

"But your relationship is strained. Why?" she asked, resting a hand on his. "I want to understand."

His eyes became sad. "Originally, my father had expectations that I would go into the military or the racing circuit, like him. I wanted to follow in Grandfather's footsteps, so I used my grandmother's name for the first few auditions. No one paid close attention or recognized the name, and it kept me relatively anonymous, so my family didn't find out. Plus, it allowed me to win the roles on merit alone."

She nodded encouragingly. "That's good! Then you have confirmation that you're doing it right."

"When I told them that I was on the TV show,  _ The First Order,  _ my parents were upset at first, but soon they accepted that acting runs in the family. My grandfather even volunteered to help me find other roles, which I refused on principle. Within weeks of revealing my family connection, the director, Snoke, took me under his wing. When I agreed to work with him more, my family told me to work with anyone but him."

Her face fell. "Because of Palpatine's connection to your grandfather?"

"Yes. My grandfather left acting for my grandmother, and Palpatine never forgave him. I defied my family because Snoke and Palpatine saw a similar raw talent in me, and we became estranged. Luke still tries to bring me back, though, as you saw."

His faraway eyes tugged at her heartstrings. She reached out to him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

He shook his head. "You accused me of riding on the coattails of my family when we first met. That's always been my biggest fear, besides not being as good as my grandfather. I had big shoes to fill, and I wanted to differentiate myself and prove that I was just as worthy to be an actor, just like the rest of my family. But especially my grandfather. He won an Oscar and Emmy; I want to do the same." His wistful look made Rey like him all the more. "I want to finish what my grandfather started and make our name even more famous. Get a second Oscar if I can."

"You've done well already for getting an Emmy so young. If you're doing it in honor of him, I think it's very noble, if limiting," said Rey with a shrug. When his face scrunched up with concern, she added, "Why stop there? Why not really make a name for yourself? Can you sing like your mother? Could you get a Tony award or even be one of those elite EGOT people?"

His awed face took her in, and she didn't understand what was so big about what she said.

He took her hands, and she tried not to get excited about it. He didn't notice, as amazed and thankful as he was. "You really believe in me? To be able to do all that?" 

She nodded wildly before she stopped suddenly. "Well, I should hear you sing first to make sure-"

"Done," he said, a finger coming to her lips. "You'll find that I learned to sing at a young age, even if I don't make that public knowledge. Not even Snoke knows that."

\-------------------

Her heartbeat increased, knowing that she was learning more secrets of him. Warmth filled her, and she was possessive of that knowledge as she leaned in, determined to learn more. "What's going to happen with you and that old prune now?"

He looked away for a moment, not wanting to admit the truth. "I was afraid my father was right about Snoke using me and wanting to get revenge on my grandfather. Seeing him say the same things to you, especially the things he said about me and the offers he never made to me, showed just what he was. But for him to touch you-"

His hands squeezed hers tightly before placing one hand where Snoke had first touched her shoulder. He massaged it protectively, his eyes burning with hate. 

Rey bloomed under the attention, soaking it in. "You're not under contract with them for any more movies, right?" 

"No, thankfully. They were willing to consider things if I got a nomination for this film, but now I won't work with them again," he said, bringing the hand from her shoulder to her face. "All thanks to you. My eyes have been opened."

All the contact made her giddy. She wanted so much more, but her rational brain still reigned a little. "I'm honored. You're much more touchy-feely right now. Why the change?"

"Once upon a time, my family wasn't around much. I felt abandoned because they were all so busy. The occasional cold touch was all I ever knew and grew to hate because it hurt me more often than not. Not so with you," he said, tracing her lower lip. "You're unafraid of me and don't reject me for my looks."

"How could I? You're hot," she said, shutting her mouth in shock.

"My face isn't hideous, not shaped like a foot?" he asked, repeating other things said in the past. 

"No," she replied, touching his lips. "Definitely not." He smiled, and it made her feel lighter than ever. She loved how happy and open he was with her now, and she never wanted it to stop. "You're amazing and thoughtful."

His face burned with embarrassment, but neither could drag their eyes from the other, the sense of connection through touch and trust stronger than ever.

"I'm glad we don't work together anymore. I'm determined to never date another actor for fear of not being able to trust him, and I really don't want to date anyone I work with." She pulled away from him after saying that, and he acted as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him, as stiff as he became.

"I don't blame you; that was my grandfather's downfall. That's why I'm determined not to let love interfere or into my life."

She nodded. "Makes sense. I'm thirsty. Let's drink and move on from our past."

They finished their drinks, and a moment later, a server came by with another tray of the lime green specialty called the Bounty Hunter. When the next drink was gone, Rey felt more adventurous, ready to get to know him more.

Nudging his elbow, she joked, "So, you like fruity drinks, huh?"

"These? Yeah," he said, waving off her comment. "Beer is a taste not worth acquiring. Wine is better, especially mead."

She stole the next drink dropped off and gave him a playful look. "Aren't we particular."

"I make my own mead. It's sweet enough, just the way it should be," he said proudly. "The next best thing are these drinks here."

"Sweet, not bitter. Yes," she said, fascinated by this small peek into his normal life. 

As the night went on, they both learned more about the other. Ben was amazed to discover that Rey was really into antiques and restoring them, occasionally collecting them. Rey loved that Ben was into calligraphy. The distance between them in the booth continued to disappear until they were next to one another. She felt his warm body against her, and when his right hand slid off the table in his drunken state and landed on her upper leg, she shivered and looked into his eyes. 

They were dark, almost black, sucking her in. His body was turned toward her, and his hand still remained where it was. His head leaned down to enter her space completely, his breathing labored like hers.

She wanted  _ more,  _ just as when they had kissed. The problem was that anything involving kissing was likely to go down the very path they were avoiding. 

"Ben, what are we doing right now?" she asked, moving closer.

He blinked and pulled away, finally awakened from his lust-induced haze. She cursed herself for speaking, determined to try later to see if he really was interested. 

It was awkward, just for a moment or two, and then Rey heard a familiar song playing in the background. Curious about his singing voice, she started singing, "I'm coming straight on for you!"

The problem, of course, was that she was close, and when she was drunk, she lost control of her hands and body more easily. Given specific songs, she got into it, like that one. 

Her hand flew out to point at him, only for him to laugh as she continued to sing. 

She was about to stop halfway through the song since he continued to give her amused looks, but then he suddenly jumped in, singing, "Now I know how to play my hand-"

She was taken aback and listened to him for a few seconds, enjoying his baritone. Then, she joined him, and they had a good time singing the rest of the song at the top of their lungs. When that song ended, they began singing to the next one, and that continued for another hour before Rey needed to use the bathroom again. 

"Ben, I'm having an amazing time with you," she said when they had a break to drink. 

By then, the distance gained from singing had been reduced, and Rey was determined to close it. When her left leg touched his right one, she stretched out the leg, letting her ankle slide along his body. 

Heat and wetness gathered expectantly in her core, and she grew more bold. She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. Its staccato beat could almost keep up with the breakneck speed of hers as she considered what she wanted to do with him. He nodded, glancing at her hand and grinning, and she was pleased to see his acceptance of her. 

It was time to try something a little more scandalous, a little exciting. Her panties felt a little more damp at the thought of what she was plotting, at how easy it could be to be caught, but she found she didn't care. She wanted more of Ben; she wanted that excitement. She wanted to see what others saw between her and Ben, that she only got snatches of previously. 

She leaned in until their noses touched, and she forgot how to breathe from how good he felt and smelled. She placed a confident left hand on his thigh, near the top of his pants. Her legs clenched to restrain the new bout of wetness caused by her middle finger nipping something hard close by. Her eyes glanced down and saw his erection, but she didn't have time to react. 

His hands shot forward after something brushed against his hard-on, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning her down to the seat cushions, his hard length pressing against her urgently. She had to restrain everything within her from arching into him and experiencing how good he felt. For a second, he stared into her eyes, his pitch black and hers nearly so. His face was caught up in observing her, and both were breathing heavily. 

He moved closer. She held her breath. She waited and hoped expectantly, only to be let down when he continued to examine her. She shifted her hips slightly, finding some slight relief for the ache he caused. His face went from enraptured to penitent quickly as he got off of her.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, looking her over. "Did I hurt you?"

She had never thought she'd enjoy being pinned down or being pressed against a wall for a kiss, but she was discovering new things about herself all the time with him. She was more frustrated than ever with him, and she was sure he felt it, too, whatever this was between them. 

"No! Not at all. I'm fine," she said, motioning to herself as she got up. "Plus, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who-"

She put out her hand and gestured below, making him blush.

He waved a hand dismissively. "That was an accident. It's fine. I overreacted."

"We'll just agree to disagree about whose fault it is," she said, resigning herself to nothing happening with him. Clearly, he wasn't interested, and she might have just scared him off for good. "However, it's getting late, and I want to use the bathroom one more time before I head out."

"Rose picking you up?" he asked, pointing to her empty glass. 

She nodded, sure that he wanted no part of her. She had wanted him to take her home. 

He still seemed anxious, though, as she got up. Giving him a brief smile, she waved goodbye. "Thanks for all this. I can't wait to see you in a week for interviews."

At least that way, he knew that she didn't hate him. He didn't speak, just seeming relieved she had a way home. She didn't care for the response but hoped he would think better of her the next day, after the alcohol was gone. She wobbled on her feet but managed to find the bathroom and texted Rose to pick her up. She left the bar without incident, noting Ben was already gone. She was a little sad, and when she got in Rose's car, she wondered why he wasn't interested. 

"Rose, does that fanfiction you mention have alternate endings?"

"You bet! And alternative universes as well. You should read some. I'll send you some links for a couple," she said, grinning brightly. 

\-----------------

As Rey read fanfiction in bed, Ben paid a visit to old friends. As per usual, they were holed up in Palpatine's office, a second story corner office with wraparound windows that offered the best view of the mountains and the starry sky. It was pure out there, but inside, it was polluted with smoke, modern, uncomfortable furniture, and a mood that sucked the life out of everyone who entered it. 

Ben saw that latter part only then, and it made sense why they kept it perpetually dark in there. He knocked, and when he entered, he saw them sharing a decanter of brandy. They never offered to share it with him; it was always promised that  _ one day _ , he could. Now he was glad he hadn't drunk from that cup.

"Ah, young Solo. What brings you here?" asked Snoke. "It's too soon to discuss extending your contract."

By that point, Ben was only slightly tipsy, and his acting skills hid that well. There was only an angry seriousness to his face that didn't sit well with the two older men. "I'm no longer interested in signing that contract to work exclusively for you. That's why I'm here."

Palpatine eyed him carefully. "This is sudden. Why? Is it because of a girl? A certain co-star? Are you weak?"

"Quite the opposite. I've never felt stronger or more empowered than when I'm around her," he replied, glaring at the old men.

He thought he knew what he wanted in life, what he was going to do, but he didn't anymore. He had so many rigid rules in life that he followed—just as his father always had growing up—and complicated feelings about his family, but it was all thrown into question by Rey. 

Was his family right? Could he actually repair the bond with them? Would they accept him if he came back?

It was a nice thought, and he hoped it would be possible. However, that wasn't what guided his thoughts most. There was only the need to free himself of people who weren't looking out for him and to protect Rey at all costs.

"You're just like your grandfather, then," said Palpatine dismissively. His voice turned scornful. "I thought you were  _ different _ , going places."

Snoke leaned in and added his own sneering thoughts. "You have too much of your father's heart and your grandfather's compassion within you that you're willing to be distracted by something said to another woman." 

Ben ignored their ways of distracting and angering him. 

"If I thought you had my best interests at heart, and not your own, it'd be different. However, you're more interested in your bottom line and bringing in someone I requested you not. I heard you ask her."

"You just said yourself that you are stronger with her," said Snoke, putting his right hand out, palm-out.

"That was before. I respect her and her acting, nothing more. You blatantly disregarded my wishes, and you've also tried to take advantage of her being new," said Ben, stepping closer and lowering his voice. "If I  _ ever  _ hear that you touched Rey or took advantage of her, or ruined her prospects, I'll make sure you never work in Hollywood again."

Palpatine laughed. "You wouldn't."

"You have nothing, just as she does," scoffed Snoke.

"I've seen and heard enough on that TV set and now to put two and two together, and let's not forget how much my uncle and parents know," said Ben, leaning down and placing his hands on their shared desk. 

Both older men paled. 

Ben took that as their agreement, so he straightened himself and prepared to leave. That was when Snoke stood up, a predatory look on his face.

"I hope she doesn't mean that much to you. All it takes is carefully placed rumors, and you know everyone would believe that she had done something with me. Do you want to know how she feels?" 

It didn't matter that a large mahogany desk lay between Ben and Snoke; Ben still sent Snoke flying against the wall, his head banging so hard that he fell unconscious. That was when Ben turned to a wide-eyed Palpatine and cracked his knuckles. 

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

The ancient raisin sputtered as he looked at Snoke. "You're worse than your grandfather! If we didn't already have it contractually set up for you to interview with her, I'd remove you and put Dameron in your place. You'll never work with us again."

"I like to think my grandfather and I are similar now," said Ben before punching Palpatine in the face. "That's for my family."

At that, he walked out, pleased with himself. He wasn't as happy the next day when he realized that he was going to lose a significant amount of money from his current contract because of the wording Palpatine had put in, but he didn't regret it. He doubted the duo would come near him or Rey ever again.

What did make him stop and think was his visceral, immediate reaction to Snoke and what he said about Rey. He had thought that he respected Rey, with a minor attraction that he could ignore. Sure, it bothered him a little that he would never work with her again, but he put it down to leaving something familiar. Was there something more? 

At first, he was horrified at the thought. The carefully set rules in his life dictated he could never have feelings for her. It was unfathomable. How could he? Why? 

As the days passed, though, the more he considered his past interactions with Rey, the more he realized that he had grown very comfortable around Rey. He wanted to spend more time with her; he could admit that at least. However, if he spent much more time with her, he saw a real possibility that he could develop feelings for her. 

That he could  _ not  _ allow. That left him one choice: he had to keep her at arm's length. He would be cold and argumentative, back to square one. He would still respect her, but from a distance. 

As much as he wanted to be friends with her, he was afraid that if they stayed friends as they were, they would end up kissing and getting more involved, which would lead to feelings for her. Better to stay apart and protect himself; no one in the acting community had ever cared that much about him, or stayed that long. 

All the same, the moment that his personal assistant asked him if he wanted to screw the rules and schedule an interview later in the day alone, Ben said no. The thought of not seeing Rey anymore was not something he wanted to consider, and he stubbornly held on to those last few times with her, determined to enjoy those moments as much as he could. 

\-------------

Rey continued to hold on to hope that they could be friends despite what had happened at the cantina. A week later, though, she discovered it was not to be. They were both sitting down for an interview with a journalist, and they had somehow managed to coordinate clothing, both wearing black. She had on a strapless black dress with a wide, white belt, and he looked comfortable in a black sweater. She was all smiles and laughter, and Ben was quiet and uncomfortable, all his walls up. Every time she tried talking to him on break, he was short or argued with her. Eventually, she gave up, knowing she had crossed a line. What she did not understand was why he felt such a need to argue with her. 

The problem was that she was seeing him almost every day for some press function or for questions, and it frustrated her to no end that they were back to square one. It wasn't until the end that they managed cold civility toward one another, and even then, it was forced. It was mostly out of self-preservation on her end. 

She knew his morning routine by the end of their long stint of press activities, of how he started by drinking half of his uber sweet coffee, eating a fluffy croissant, and then finishing his coffee. There were only certain creamer flavors he liked, and she could name them all from him repeating it often to his personal assistant, a guy named Mitaka. He drank a whole pot of coffee by himself due to his being a night owl, and the interviews were often early in the day. By the end, she decided that it was better to argue with him instead, as she needed an outlet for the sexual and emotional frustration she felt regarding him. They wouldn't be doing anything else with one another, so she didn't understand why he was so against a fling when he was clearly attracted to her, just as she was attracted to him. A fling was all she was willing to consider. Nothing related to love and all its associated heartache was allowed. 

Finally, however, the movie came out, and it was the biggest hit for either of them, hitting number one in the box office two weeks in a row. They survived sitting next to one another for the viewing, but just barely. He was huge, and his body took up all the space. She had to squish herself in to avoid touching him, but eventually their arms ended up resting against one another. It kept her distracted the rest of the time. 

After  _ Second Chances _ , Rey knew she had hit it big since she had five different people ask her to be involved in their films. She read through all of the movie scripts, finally deciding on a film that had no romance at all for her character. She would get to be the heroine and have some action scenes as she fought a big bad. She went into the studio, ready to start clean after being assured by Qui-Gon Jinn, the director, that Poe wouldn't be involved in the film. There was only one  _ slight _ problem … she hadn't thought to ask who would play opposite her.

"You again!" both Ben and Rey cried when they saw one another again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. The Third Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet again, and Rey discovers more fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas, fettuccine-alfreylo, JaliyahJade, and darkknkghtdarkside, for all your help!

It was the first day of filming for her next movie, and Rey was already exasperated, thanks to a certain man that just kept on crossing her path. 

"Let me guess: you're the villain."

The tiny part of her that was excited to see him again was squashed into oblivion, strictly forbidden from celebrating. 

He nodded, scowling. "I get to fight you this time, Scavenger."

"You betcha," she said, preparing to leave. "We don't have to cause big scenes this time."

"We will, however, because we both get on each other's nerves," he said with certainty. "At least we're on the right sides now. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

He did. She didn't. The only good thing about the whole mess was that she was glad they hadn't messed around with one another, as it would've been awkward in the current movie. By then, she had learned to hide all sexual frustration under newer, more numerous levels of annoyance with him. She continued going off-script, and he made comments about how he didn't like her methods. Tensions ran high quickly between them, and both liked their antagonistic relationship. 

It was not complicated at all. 

"And cut!"

Everyone in the filming crew sighed collectively at surviving another scene. Everyone knew from rumors and stories of other films that putting Rey Johnson and Ben Solo as the heroine and villain was going to be either the best or worst thing to ever happen in a film.

They just hadn't thought it would be  _ this  _ bad. 

"Thank God," said Rey, placing her palms on Ben's half-open, white shirt and shoving. "Get off me."

Ben grunted before rearing back, not expecting such power from such a seemingly small woman.

"I can't tell if you want to touch my chest or push me to the floor," he quipped. "Do you think I'm that much of a monster?"

"Only when I don't want you close _ ,"  _ said Rey icily, bringing the bouquet of flowers in her hands to her face. "I didn't know the almighty Ben Solo was a delicate flower who can't handle a girl."

"A lady, perhaps, which you are  _ not _ ," he replied, stepping closer to her until he swiped the bouquet out of her hands. "You're just a fiery loose cannon in ladies' clothing-"

"Who can act," she interrupted, trying to take back the flowers and failing miserably.

He ignored her comment, not questioning it thankfully. "Who looks the part of a beautiful woman and damsel, but who is not."

Her hand fell away as she lost all anger in her stance and eyes. She stepped back until she was against the wall once more, and Ben followed, not understanding why his verbal sparring partner had disappeared and kept staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Thank you," she stammered out. "I think that's the nicest way someone's ever described me as."

His eyebrows shot up as he mentally reviewed what he said. Then, he coughed, face tinged pink. "You're, ah, you're welcome."

Both went silent, not used to compliments or agreeing. It was a little strange for them, even if Rey was secretly pleased that he thought she was beautiful. It was nice to be on equal footing and for him to acknowledge what she already knew.

"All right, you two, one more take from the top! Ben, give me a little more menace. Stare deeply into her eyes when you give her those flowers and tell her how they're for her funeral if she keeps interfering. Don't be afraid to get closer to her. Rey, show me how defiant you can be!"

Just like that, they separated and got into the right headspace to act. Ben covered his eyes with his hands, and Rey closed her eyes and stared up, taking deep breaths. A moment later, both were ready, and Ben in his button-down shirt and tailored, high-waisted black pants took quiet, predatory steps toward Rey, who was checking her phone. As they argued and Ben threatened her, the distance between their bodies kept decreasing until they could barely fit a hand between them. Like before, he kept bending over more until his face was right above hers, his chin able to brush her coiffed hair if he tried. 

"Good night, Rachel. Enjoy the flowers… while they last," he said, his right hand suddenly appearing, fingers brushing against one petal contacting her face. "So soft."

Rey's face remained a mask of horrified defiance, but she stayed quiet as the scene cut. As soon as it ended, everyone expected her to go off on him since he had broken with the script—for once—and was still touching her, so they were surprised when the two just kept staring at one another.

Talking among the crew began at once. "Do you think they're actually together like some of the rumors suggest?" 

"No, but they should be. They should just kiss already," said Mitaka, tired of hearing about Rey from Ben.

Finn laughed. "Only kiss? They need to bang and get it out of their system." He had been spending too much time around Rose and had also managed to snag a part in the movie. Rose hadn't wanted to, working with a smaller movie and screenwriter instead. 

Mitaka nodded and stared at his employer, wondering how Ben didn't see it. "I'm glad their chemistry gets him more roles with the new It girl, but this is getting ridiculous."

Ben leaned in just a hair more, oblivious to all but Rey at that point. Normally, Ben followed his director's comments blindly, trusting them more than his interpretation. Without rules, there was chaos. If he didn't follow the director's vision, then the film would do poorly. However, the slight, purple-loving, firecracker in front of him had the singular ability to charm and make him forget even his own rules. 

Especially when she stared deep into his eyes and made him think that she was actually feeling everything she portrayed. She was too good of an actress. That had gotten him into trouble before with her, and he was determined to stay objective involving her. The problem, of course, was that they kept on being put opposite one another, and so he had to guard himself against her. 

All the same, she was stunningly beautiful when angry, and that combined with the strange sensation of touching her had reduced him to being unable to do anything but focus on her. 

Rey hadn't expected him to touch her again. She thought those days were gone. At first, her brain was shocked that he had done so, but then a small part of her mind liked it… a lot. Especially the way his eyes softened, as though he liked doing so or had imagined doing so. It had taken everything within her to maintain her facial expression, and when the scene ended, she was more surprised that he continued to remain there. 

In that moment, it didn't feel like he was trying to stifle her or put her down. It felt comfortable there. She let it play out, more curious than anything to see if he was trying to unnerve her and make her break composure. 

However, when she heard the director get out of his chair and begin talking to others, she had to do  _ something.  _ Relaxing her face, she asked, "Ben?"

His hand flew back so quickly that the flowers fell to the ground. He also took a giant step back.

He recovered from his shock and promptly approached her again, much to her surprise. He thought nothing of it. "Why'd you say my name? We're still in this scene!"

"For your information, he stopped us five minutes ago," she said, hands on her hips. "You were the one awkwardly staring and breaking script, so now we're going to have to redo that scene  _ again-" _

"Great work, you two! That was your best one yet. No more reshoots needed," said Qui-Gon, coming forward and clapping Ben on the shoulder. "That was a brilliant idea with the flower at the end. Keep it up."

Ben made it a point to glance at Rey with a smug look, only for her to respond, "See? Now you can't yell at me when I do such things."

He grew red as she walked off set; she was a little unsettled about her response to Ben's nearness. She shouldn't want it after everything that had happened between them and with Poe. As she walked, she heard the director say, "More gym scene training available tomorrow if you need it!"

She shook her head as she made her way over to the training area. She practiced more, but she had been doing it for months now to the point that she felt comfortable with the scenes involving the staff that she had to do. The broadsword, not so much. She took to practicing with that for the rest of her afternoon, hoping it would prepare her for using an umbrella, until she went home where Rose awaited with takeout. 

"Hel-looo, dearest friend!"

As Rose squashed her in a hug, Rey wondered how someone who did mostly small movies managed to hear every piece of gossip in Hollywood before she did. They met twice a month now to catch up; more than that always had a reason. It was a well-known fact that Rose loved to drop in when she heard gossip she wanted corroborated or needed to share with someone.

"What did you hear today, Rose?" asked Rey, glad to have food ready. 

"Something juicy! And it's about you! You have to tell me  _ everything,"  _ said Rose in an awed hush. "You can't hide relationship goodness from your favorite best friend."

"My only best friend at that," murmured Rey, making Rose grin. "I don't understand why you're interested in all of this since you know I'm not interested in dating. Plus, you're already in a committed relationship-"

Both took a seat, and Rose was quick to defend herself. "Because I want to see you just as happy, of course!" 

"I  _ am  _ happy," insisted Rey, for the one-thousandth time.

"You're lonely and frustrated. Is that why you let Ben touch you today without slapping him like you do every other actor?"

"I, uh, that was different," stammered Rey, trying to figure out how to explain her actions. "We had been arguing right before that scene-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "As you always do. It seems like all you've ever done is argue with one another, ever since that first meeting."

"It's not been  _ every  _ time," replied Rey quickly. "He once told me about his past, involving his family; it was nice to see him vulnerable for once. I just don't understand why he reverted back to being so prickly afterwards," huffed Rey as she took a bite.

"When did he do that?" asked Rose, intensely curious as she leaned in. 

"After our second movie together, right after wrap-up. I had just told everyone that I was broken up with Poe," said Rey, grimacing in remembrance. "First he had made some comment, so I figured it was fine to tell then. Plus I was happy to be free of Snoke."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Now  _ there's _ a reason to celebrate."

"Because he's a fame-hungry, lying, creepy pig who thinks he can use me to get famous," said Rey, annoyed. 

"Did Ben feel bad after you told everyone?" asked Rose, now tired of speaking of Snoke. 

Rey started devouring her food. "Yes. He seemed so shocked to learn it all. He met me at my car and asked me to have a drink with him. We shared drinks as he told me about his family and more."

Rey went on to explain all of the day's events with many clarifying questions from Rose, carefully leaving out all mention of their tense moments near one another. It wasn't until the end, though, that she was thrown for a loop.

"Did it ever occur to you, Rey, that Ben still secretly likes you from before? Maybe that's why he put distance between you, but still can't help getting so close and touching you. He broke his own rule today for goodness sake."

"Likes me? That's ridiculous," said Rey, unwilling to entertain such a notion again. "I hope you don't think I'm interested in him now."

Rose feigned nonchalance. "Well, you did the whole press tour for that second movie together. There was time to get to know him-"

"We barely talked," replied the brunette, hastily cutting off all discussion of that time in her life. There were too many trips, not enough sleep, and so much of Ben that she knew his every idiosyncrasy by the end. "We interacted during meals and mostly argued. That was it."

Rose's smile grew. "But that's enough! You've bonded, and you like arguing. You could easily fall in love over that."

"Rose, no," said Rey, wagging a warning finger. "Don't go there. Yes, I think he’s attractive, but we're complete opposites and enemies who can't even carry on a normal conversation usually-"

"But you can like him despite knowing you can't date," argued Rose. "You could have a crush-"

Rey shook her head in disbelief. "On the man whose first words to me were that I didn't belong and was a terrible actress? Sure. I always hated him since then." 

"But do you really hate him?" asked Rose, grinning. When she saw Rey's ready rebuttal, she added, "Your hate worked well in your first movie together. It made you famous. My fiery, sassy friend, the best friend a girl could have."

Rey nodded and smiled. "I did do well there, and it helped that I hated Ben. Our scenes were some of the best in that film. It was my breakout hit."

"You two were the best part of that film by far, which brings me to something silly I discovered the other day," said Rose, trailing off and making Rey give her full attention. 

Rey knew that forced light tone well. That was how she had first heard rumors of Poe's infidelity. Now she knew better.

"What is it?" 

"It's nothing big or serious, honestly! Nothing that will hurt you. But do you remember that fanfiction I told you about previously?" 

Rose was getting more excited, and Rey decided to be honest since it had been very useful for resolving some of the frustration she had involving Ben.

"Yes. I've read a little now and then since that time." 

She read those stories and saw more arguments that ended up with them together, and it made her happy when she needed it. She refused to examine those feelings closely, but fanfiction served its purpose.

Rose clapped her hands. "Oh good! So, the amount of fanfiction for you and Ben in the first movie has doubled in amount since then."

Rey's mouth dropped. "How?"

"More movies, of course!" cried Rose, smiling. "And you don't want to see how much fanfiction there is involving you and Ben from your second movie. There's  _ tons _ more since it was such a popular film compared to your first."

"How much more?" Rey shouldn't have been worried, but she was, all the same.

"Over one thousand stories," replied Rose with a huge grin on her face. "There's a reason why people keep putting you in the same movies together. Everyone sees the possibility. It sure sounds like there are some romantic undertones and subtext in this current one."

Rey re-analyzed the moments from earlier. Ben's clothing choice and his closeness said something. "You're right. I thought it odd, but why encourage it?"

"Who knows?" asked Rose with a shrug. "There are some really great stories involving you, just so you know, and there's even one author who writes stories involving you for both movies; isn't that wonderful?"

"That is loyalty, right?" asked Rey weakly, trying to smile.

"Yep! I think you'd love her stuff if you ever read it. The author's name is TheSmilingMechanic. Hers are the most popular among all the stories as well," said Rose with a pleased grin. 

"If I ever get brave enough, I'll try hers next and see about the ones from the second movie. In the meantime, I think I need to practice more before bed. My head hurts thinking of all these possibilities," said Rey, getting up. "Thank you for visiting."

"We need to do karaoke night again next time we meet. Bye!"

When the fluttering ball of energy that was Rose had left, Rey entered her personal gym and found her glove and a punching bag. Punching things always helped her think more clearly… usually. When she left the gym, she was bone tired. It didn't stop her from looking at the list of works made by the new author, as well as discovering the favorites for that author, including stories rated "M" and "E". 

Rey was ashamed to admit that she read several short one-shots of that variety that kept her up half the night and turned on. Imagining Ben backing her up against a pinball machine before finding a dark closet to make out and do more was intriguing. Him trailing those long fingers along her inner thigh and making her orgasm shortly after their first kiss at that Christmas party was even better, and suddenly, she feared for her sleep schedule. 

Especially when she discovered just how much smut was out there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. A New Kind of Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben fight together, and then Rey introduced Ben to fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my betas, JaliyahJade, fettuccine-alfreylo, and darkknightdarkside!

Reading fanfiction didn't prepare Rey for seeing Ben at all, or for using a staff, so when she first saw the imposing giant and remembered all she read, she paled and hid behind the coffee machine out of embarrassment. This was  _ so  _ not the time to be imagining him running warm, needy fingers along her thigh, or her slit for that matter. 

Hiding wasn't enough, though, for Ben had observed her immediately, as he always did.

Within moments, he was towering anxiously above her. "Rey, you look pale. Are you getting sick?" He paused to take another look at her. "If so, you should go home."

"I'm not going to get you sick," she said, immediately annoyed as she devoured her coffee and leftover baked goods.

"It's not me I'm worried about. What if the cold becomes the flu? Do you know what that can do to you?" he asked, truly concerned. "My mother lost weight, and she was stuck at home for a month."

Her comatose state was not one he ever wanted to see again.

Rey shivered at being stuck home alone. It was nice that he worried about her, even after all their arguments. It seemed he couldn't stop noticing her, and she tried not to think about the fact that it could mean that he cared.

"I hope your mother is healthier now. When my mom got sick, she never recovered." Rey was wistful for a second as she looked down. "My father just abandoned me after that." 

When Ben placed a caring hand on her shoulder, her eyes shot up to his, not expecting anything. 

"That was how it was with my father when I told him I didn't want to follow in his footsteps," he said, his face full of remorse. "It's never been the same with him."

"It's like a giant hole-"

"That you can never fill," said both at the same time, eyeing one another in awe. 

Both went silent at that, and Rey decided to get back on topic. "Hopefully he accepts you now? Despite who you act with? Isn't it worth it to hold on to the family you have?"

He nodded slowly, seeing wisdom there. It had been enough time since leaving Snoke, and he had been thinking about his family more. Perhaps it was time.

Rey muddled on, determined to end this softness between them. It blurred the lines too much for her liking. "I'm not actually sick. I'm just bothered by something that my friend told me last night, and my broadsword-wielding is not where I want it to be."

Both of them preferred to do their own stunts. They each admired the other for that, among other things. 

He volunteered himself without thinking. "You need a teacher; I could show you the ways of the broadsword." Reaching toward her, he demonstrated a little arc he had perfected. "I've been using one for a long time."

She blinked. "Oh! That would… actually be really helpful," she said, growing quieter and more unsure. She hated seeming unable to do her job, but this was different. Her desperation to be ready for her fight scenes made her realize she needed his help more. "When are you free?"

He checked his watch. "I can do it now or anytime this morning."

She looked around them, and when she didn't see anyone close by, she put out her hand to shake. "Now would be perfect. Thank you."

"You know I won't go easy on you," he said, giving her a feral grin and shaking her hand. "I'm going to enjoy bossing you around."

"Just remember that karma sucks and that I need it," she said, gesturing at the gym. "Lead the way."

He grinned and took her hand, going in an unexpected direction. "I know a shortcut." 

There were many things she had expected that day coming in, but connecting to Ben yet again, him taking her hand, and then him teaching her with some serious skill and patience were not any of those things. 

It turned out that Ben loved teaching. After the first twenty minutes of him making smart comments, he lost all snark and got down to business. She was sure it helped that the more she got right, the more he stared, the hunger in his eyes taking over. It sent ripples of awareness through her body, and she wanted nothing more than to be the center of his gaze, turning him on in the same way that he was doing to her with the tight, black t-shirt he wore that showed off his eight-pack.

She didn't understand how he found her so appealing when she was wearing baggy clothes and was a sweaty mess, but she had no other explanation for why he wouldn't stop looking at her. She knew what disgust looked like on him, and it wasn't that. Far from it. It gave her more reason to think that Rose was right; perhaps Ben had been interested in her for way longer than she realized, since he had been staring intensely at her for some time.

He started by standing far away and observing her technique, coming forward to make minor adjustments where needed. 

"Rey, stop."

The first time he needed to adjust her position, his face looked like Christmas had come early as he placed himself in front of her. Soft skin danced upon hers, and she reveled in the contrast to her dry, tanned skin. How three fingers grazing her lower arm and elbow felt like the most erotic thing ever was beyond Rey, but his eyes were warm and easy to get lost in. It made her concentrate all the more on his words, which only made her feel more connected to him. 

When he was satisfied that she was in the correct spot, he moved back to his original place far away. However, with each new touch and adjustment, the distance between them lessened. She loved every second of it, enjoying how his hands covered her elbows, wrists, and arms with little touches that sometimes lingered. 

"Yes, just like that, Rey," he said in her ear one time, and her body grew hot all over. 

Her pupils dilated, and she widened her stance slightly to feel more of him against her. She looked behind her right shoulder after that, seeking his approval. His smile and nod combined with the way his hands rested comfortably on her hips, pushing them side to side, caused a low groan in her throat that made his grip on her tighten  _ just so.  _

\--------------------

Her look and groan made him hard, and for once he didn't want to do anything about it. He only wanted to see where this little session went. After he saw how she responded the first time, he said it each time she got a move right. The way her body would mold - almost melt - into his body as he praised her and showed her everything was all he had ever wanted. He kept up the praise and little touches until his pants became uncomfortably tight; at that, he knew it was time to separate since he was touching her more often than not.

After the first hour, he started drills until he deemed her ready for a challenge. At that point, he brought out his own broadsword.

He grinned. "You ready for this, Scavenger?" 

Outside the gym door, a large crowd of people had gathered. A few had seen them doing the drills, but once they looked to be fighting one another, word spread like wildfire.  _ Everyone _ wanted to see that fight.

"I prefer Rey," she replied, narrowing her eyes and wishing he would stop putting barriers between them. 

"I'll take that as a yes, Scavenger," he said, quick to defend when she came at him with no warning. "You're feisty again. My favorite kind of opponent."

"I'm always feisty," she returned, going for his head.

He blocked and pushed her back with his whole body, hoping to destabilize her. No such luck. She came right back at him, all guns blazing.

"Almost always," he said, enjoying taunting her.

"Well, at least I don't act like a misanthropic curmudgeon," she said, swiping at his legs.

"I've been called worse things." He wasn't bothered in the least. He just kept on blocking and dodging her moves.

"Aren't you going to fight back more, or are you too lazy and afraid of being beaten by me?" she asked, tired of how bored he looked. He wasn't breaking a sweat at all.

"I'm not lazy!" he cried, finally going at her for being thusly attacked.

\----------------

"Good. Then you're afraid of me," she said, grinning as he took the offense.

He thrust at her. "Am not, and never will be," he said through gritted teeth, his long arms making broad strokes. "I was going easy on you since you've been working out so long."

Her eyes met his. "If I want you to go easy, I'll ask for it."

For that brief moment, both paused in silent understanding, and then Ben was going at her once more. 

"I'll give you credit; you have endurance," said Ben after a few more minutes of fighting. 

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same about you," she said, noticing that he was starting to tire. 

"What?" he asked, miffed.

"What can I say? I expected  _ more _ from a great teacher," she said, taking the offense once more.

He growled even as his cheeks turned pink. It was an all-out brawl at that point. They were a flying tornado of limbs, their swords now an extension of themselves as they moved. The only sounds in the room were the clanging of one sword against another, intermingling with the animalistic sounds and grunts each made as they clashed. Both were entirely focused on the other and trying to anticipate the other's moves, and neither could imagine something better in life as they met time and time again. Ben had a slight advantage at first from watching her practice, but Rey learned his style and preferences quickly. Each blow got harder as both tried to end the fight since they were both tired, and neither wanted to concede defeat. 

As they continued to get nowhere, Rey got a brilliant idea to allow her to practice for the movie and beat him.

"Since we're at a stalemate with these, why don't we try a staff instead?" she asked, breathless.

He looked her over and thought there was no way she could survive given how tired they both were. He nodded and jerked his head toward the area with the practice ones. 

"At the count of three, we stop and grab a staff. One."

"Two," she said, pulling away as he did.

"Three!" they cried, sprinting and grabbing a staff before meeting in the center of the room. 

As Rey caught her breath, she was unprepared for Ben smirking and twirling around, moving his staff in a figure eight around him like he was a ninja warrior.

Show off. 

"Fancy moves, pretty boy. Let's see that training be useful now and not just for show."

He narrowed his eyes and lifted his staff, rushing toward her. She braced herself and lived for the adrenaline rush, blocking every move of his with ease. He swung harder and harder, and she conserved her energy as best as she could. As she grew weaker, he gained ground, slowly pushing her toward the back wall. 

He went low; she followed. He swung out from the right; she came left, growling at him. He thrust across the front of him; she halted his path, even as her arms trembled.

He sensed the weakness in her arms. Part of him admired her for pushing through, and the other part of him worried that she would hurt herself. He didn't like the idea of giving up their fight, but he also worried more about her safety. 

His voice was lower than either expected. "Give up, Rey."

"I never back down from a fight," she said tensely. "My courage always rises to meet every attempt to intimidate me."

He slid his staff out and away before raising it high; Rey swung hers so it was perpendicular to his as he sliced down. They managed to hit each other's staff at the perfect spot, with enough force to break each staff in half. Then, they just stared at their broken pieces and wondered how they would finish their fight and explain everything to their props people. 

Luckily for them, the trainers had been watching with bated breath for just the right moment to intervene.

"Congratulations to both of you! You've more than proven your fighting ability."

Both Ben and Rey swiveled away out of view and reach of the other, bodies sore and shocked at the sudden interruption to their private moment. 

"How long have you been out there?" asked Rey, noticing the large crowd outside.

"The whole fight. It was exciting," said someone near the entrance. 

"Don't worry. I recorded the whole thing," said another. "It was epic!"

Ben facepalmed, and Rey feared what her best friend would say in response. "I want a copy of that!"

Finn cried, "I already sent one to Rose!"

Rey paled, making Ben rush to her side.

"Rey?"

She saw the concern in his eyes, and she didn't understand how it was all possible. Needing a break and to escape, she pointed at the door and said, "I need to eat. You probably do, too. Let's stretch our legs and get some food since no one's upset about these props." 

"Good idea. Water, too," he said, going to the nearby fridge and grabbing each of them a water. "Here."

"Oh. Thank you," she said, more and more convinced that Ben was in fact a nice guy under the bark and bluster. 

Perhaps Rose was right. Maybe he just wanted to protect his heart, like she did. She understood that, but at the same time, she wanted to be friends or something else besides antagonistic. Preferably something involving little touches like earlier; it had been addictive. She had no idea how much he liked her. She was afraid to know. However, she had always liked playing with fire when it came to him, so she decided to ask him about fanfiction.

When they were alone again, she asked, "My best friend was telling me about something surprising yesterday. Have you ever heard of fanfiction?"

"What's that?" he asked, lips pursing as he narrowed his eyes about the odd concept. 

"Apparently, it's the free, easy way to change the ending of a book or movie you don't like, or you can change the romantic pairs in a story. Can you believe that people have written stories where our characters were a couple in both of our previous movies together?" she asked in disbelief. 

\----------------

"No," he said, turning abruptly. He didn't want her to see his interest in such an idea. He was more interested than he had any right to be, given his feelings toward her, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was bringing it up. For a moment, he hoped she had enjoyed their time together as much as he had, but his loyalty to their movies made him respond differently. "That wasn't the point of either movie at all!"

"I know! It's strange, right? There are some curious stories," she said as they got in line for food.

"They must change things a lot to make it work. I confess I'm a little curious to know what kinds of things they say about us. Aren't you?" he asked, wanting to know if she had already read some.

Knowing her thoughts about such an idea was the biggest thing pushing him forward, but he knew better than to hope she'd be honest about that. Perhaps seeing her responses would be enough to stop the silliness he kept entertaining. 

"I've read some," she said, taking and paying for her sandwich.

Ben took her deflection for the tell it was; she was curious about his response, too. There was no other reason to bring it up unless she wanted to read or discuss it with him. If any of it could feel like the kissing, teaching, or fighting that he had with her, he wanted to know about it. If all else failed, he might find a way to deal with the feelings of attraction he had for her.

"If we read it together, or even out loud, it might be even more ridiculous." He paid for his food, more hopeful.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Why not? We can laugh together."

"Perfect. My area's soundproof," he said, leading the way to a place to eat and read.

Once they were situated and had eaten, Rey brought up the site that Rose had shown her previously. Thankfully, the site was easy to navigate once she searched for the author's name.

"How weird do you think this stuff is?" he asked nervously. 

"Some of it is… pretty good. Other stuff is pretty out there," she replied, showing him the list and trying not to show how much she liked the more explicit stories. "This author is new to me and was recommended. Which one shall we attempt?"

"That story is twenty chapters long? About us? How?" marveled Ben, reaching for the screen.

"I have no clue. Wait, it gets better. This one before is over fifty thousand words long. How much free time does this author have? Oh!"

Her hands brushed his. Both of their cheeks became pink, and they silently agreed to blame it on the heat of the room, rather than their closeness.

"Why does this person like writing about us as a couple exclusively?" he asked, pointing. "She has over fifty stories about us."

Rey looked at the top and saw the numbers. "Dear God."

Rey decided that Rose definitely liked that author and wouldn't have been surprised if they chatted about her questionable love life. 

The two continued reading the long list of stories in increasing wonder. Whoever the mechanic was, she was prolific. They were torn between being honored and afraid of meeting this anonymous author. 

Ben coughed, noting how their bodies were facing one another, now intimately close. Too close for his sanity. "So which one are we reading?" 

"There's this one,” she said, trying to find the oddest one.

"Saturday night fever and disco sounds harmless enough," said Ben. "Let's do it."

She clicked on the link, and they entered a new world of color, bell bottoms, and much singing and dancing. Rey's character was the dancing queen, the newest and best with Poe's character as her partner until he cheated on her. That was when Ben's character stepped in with his snark and groovy moves. 

The pair laughed and exchanged surprised looks as they read through the one-shot until they finally got to the end, where the two kissed and won awards as best couple. 

At that, they looked up and said in unison, "What did we just read?"

Both chuckled. 

"Well, that was different," said Rey, shrugging to hide how much she liked it.

She didn’t want to admit that she loved all the fluff at the end.

"It was charming and sweet in its own way, but different," he said, glancing at the author's name once more for future reference. "Wholly unexpected."

"You forgot to mention strange. Fanfiction is strange," declared Rey, getting up. "Thank you for getting through it with me. Now I am starting to understand why there are hundreds of stories about us."

She didn't see his face perk up at such a mention; her having feelings for him seemed more realistic by the moment. The thought scared and excited him in equal measure. 

"Good," he said, following behind her to head to the scenes they were supposed to shoot. 

He couldn't wait to read more at home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Blurring the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new tack is tried to avoid admitting their feelings: friendship. Also, Maz has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to fettuccine-alfreylo, JaliyahJade, and DarkKnightDarkSide forbthe beta read!! And many thanks to all those who support me!

When Rey next saw Rose, she decided to mention the fanfiction dramatic reading at the end of the karaoke night.

"How do you always take the best selfies?" asked Rose, impressed by Rey's ability to take photos in the low light of the karaoke bar. "It doesn't matter where we are."

"Lots and lots of practice. I've always taken photos of myself. I just didn't know I could be paid for it until later. But speaking of things that you don't pay for-"

Rose's eyes lit up with excitement. "What?" 

"I broke down and read one of those TheSmilingMechanic stories you told me about out of curiosity."

"You did? That's amazing! Thank you!" Rose vibrated with joy, almost hugging her before her face became intensely curious. "And? What did you think? Did you like it? Seem possible, not too out there? Did you think it was well-written?"

Rey was unprepared for the barrage of questions, uncertain why Rose was suddenly so interested. "It was this disco one. It was cute and different. I liked it. Ben thought it was charming and sweet," she said, shutting her mouth when she realized her mistake.

"You showed it to  _ Ben? _ " Rose's eyes widened as she leaned in, her voice becoming more high-pitched. "That's even better!"

As Rose clapped her hands and did a little happy dance, Rey realized that she really didn't understand her friend at times. She gave her a skeptical look. "Rose?"

"Are you not convinced yet that your characters would be a great couple?" asked Rose, a little surprised. 

"Well, I can see the possibilities, but the movie-"

Rose squealed before interrupting her friend and pulling out her phone.

"Would've been way better if it ended differently. There are some alternate ending ones you should read. Those will convince you of just how poor the writing was for your movies."

Rey blinked, not ready for that jab about her movies. "You seriously believe that? About our characters?" 

"Sure. About them and you as people," said Rose, hugging her friend. "I've been shipping you two since you first told me about him."

"Shipping? What's shipping?" Rey was certain she would regret it, and she did. Her friend had  _ much _ knowledge about shipping and the culture that went with it.

She had known that Rose liked Ben and didn’t like Poe for a while, but apparently there were new levels to liking people together. Rose seemed a little hurt that Rey didn’t understand her desire to see them together, so she did the best she could to let her friend down easy.

"If I didn’t have rules about dating coworkers and actors post-Poe, it would be something to explore. However, it wouldn’t work right now, and I think he's too guarded to let me in. I'm really glad you told me about this," said Rey, taking her friend's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now he and I can be awkward together in this knowledge."

"I'm just saying that you'd be great together," said Rose gently. "If you tried talking with one another, I think you'd discover you have a lot more in common than you think."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Besides our mutual hate of losing a fight and having parents that got sick early in life?" Rey again regretted she said something when Rose's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Don't tell him I told you that."

"I won't. I just think it's sweet that you know so many random details about him," said Rose, hugging her friend. "It's getting late. Good night."

"Don't get any more ideas about us or else!" threatened Rey as Rose opened the door.

"Too late!"

After that, the friends agreed to stop bringing up fanfiction, and Ben and Rey slipped back into their antagonistic relationship with ease. Both pretended that the fanfiction didn't exist when around the other, but it was harder to ignore when they practiced their fight scene together. 

For multiple hours a day for two weeks, the two met in the gym and rehearsed the brawl with two copies of the script at the ready. At first, both had to learn to send softer punches and thrusts and pretend to be hit harder than they were. Both had a choreographed dance they were supposed to follow, and it was far more physical contact than either wanted, even though both secretly looked forward to those hours alone the most. Each took a turn scolding the other about proper reactions they ought to have to certain moves, and both learned much in the process. 

Some days, the fight was easier to focus on than others. Other times, little adjustments and recommendations led to them talking wherever they were, filling the space with normally mindless chatter. This made up for the fact that both were more interested in the sensations stirred up by his hands on her, or vice versa. 

Rey found herself noticing other small details as she did more scenes with Ben. The director did seem to enjoy playing up the romantic angle between the heroine and villain as she fought against his money and corruption. He made multiple offers to her, to pay her off, to give her gifts, and more. She steadfastly refused, holding on to her morals, and the villain respected her for it. 

He also respected the way she fought back when he sent two goons into the gym where she trained using a broadsword and staff. She soundly beat them, resulting in a standoff in the back room of a party where Ben's character was trying to prevent her from meeting with influential people. Rey grabbed an umbrella and defended herself nobly against Ben's walking stick turned staff. 

Every hour of training paid off at that moment. Weapons clashed. Barbs were shared. Everything else melted away as they fought, at least until he disarmed her.

Bringing the end of his staff up to her chin, he taunted her with a smug grin, asking, "Do you yield?"

"Never."

"It's a pity; I didn't want to kill you," he said, pushing the staff against her neck, only for her to grab the end of it and swing around to get right back into the fight with her umbrella.

It continued on a little longer until he managed to disarm her once more, sending her to the ground. She feigned being injured long enough to make him throw down his weapon and kneel worriedly near her, only for her to tackle him to the ground.

They had a set of moves they were supposed to do, and after much practicing together, they could perform all of that part of the fight quite fluidly. They didn't have to do many retakes on that scene at least, as both had perfected the facial expressions and words before adding in the moves. There was only a ferocious Rey and villainous Ben, with the final result of him pinning her to the ground, straddling her waist and holding her wrists to the floor. 

"Go ahead. Kill me," Rey dared him.

At that point, Ben was supposed to develop a conscience and let her go, telling her the outside help wouldn't be enough. However, Ben was tired, and the most recent fanfiction that he had read made him more aware of the position he had her in. The fact that she didn't cringe away from his touch was addictive, and her eyes and fierce look kept tempting him to come closer, so he did. She smelled like sweat and sunshine, and she had never looked better in the ripped, blue dress. 

Ben leaned down to whisper in Rey's ear, and he felt her upper body rise to meet his, even her head trying to close the gap between them. He felt a rush of blood and heat pool below, and his hips gently nudged hers, easing into her more. Hers met his eagerly, and he grew hard in anticipation. 

His voice was lower, more intimate. "I win. You're lucky I like you. Killing you would be such a waste. You can go out there, but you'll never get the support you need." He stopped and moved slightly to meet her eyes. "Join me instead."

As he pulled back, he saw the indecision in her eyes as she bit her lip. A moment later, her face scrunched up, and she spit on him. "Not until you turn and join my side."

He grinned and found himself sliding his index finger along her jaw, still maintaining his hold on her. "We'll see."

Then he was up, leaving her looking  _ very _ confused. 

To be honest, he was, too. Everything within him demanded he go back to her, sure that she would allow and even want his advances, to embrace those close quarters once more. 

He wanted her to, at least. And he wasn't far off.

\---------------------------

She had never thought of the scene as anything but a tension-filled fight. Now that she had Rose and fanfiction unhelpfully whispering about romantic subtext in her head, she saw it there in how Ben was supposed to act, and then added on. The fact that he went off-script was telling, and she wondered  _ why  _ he had thought of doing all of that. Was it because he was interested in her? His lips had been so close … 

When he backed off, she wasn't prepared. Every bit of confusion she felt was broadcast across her face - thankfully her character was supposed to act like that to a small degree - for him and the camera, and Ben had seemed to feel similarly.

For that one second, she had wanted him to kiss her, but then she remembered that it was all acting. She had to keep reminding herself that it was so, that he was not inspired by her, even though he had now broken his rule  _ again _ .

Qui-Gon loved the addition, and Rey wasn’t surprised, given his track record with the movie so far. It made her wonder what TheSmilingMechanic would think of all that and then the ending, when Ben's character went to jail, even after saving her character. When she went home that night, she was still thinking of Ben, and so she ended up reading more fanfiction. She found the site and chose something from her first movie, since that pairing made the least sense. TheSmilingMechanic didn't disappoint, having even written a new hurt/comfort story for them which took place after the movie. 

By the end, Rey was shocked to discover that she actually liked the pairing more. She had gone in, ready to critique, but she had forgotten how few details there were about her character in the movie. Ben's character had a bit, but nothing about his parents, so when his character accompanied hers to a cemetery for the anniversary of her character's mother's death after a serious illness, it hit close to home. It got more real as Ben's character shared bits about his own parents and his strained relationship with them. It sounded and felt like both of them, and whoever it was had done her homework about Rey. 

It still left Rey unsatisfied after all the delicious tension and no resolution, so she went in search of other authors, those who wrote more heated scenes to satisfy the ache. Fanfiction provided all that she needed, and she had many images of Ben taking her on the floor or on the sofa to send her into peaceful oblivion. She hated the authors and herself when she went back the next night, looking for more about her and Ben. She couldn’t stop reading, and she became more convinced that the first movie could have been written better, thanks to her mechanic friend. Other authors satisfied her interest in what she could have with Ben in bed if she tried, and she needed  _ more _ of those stories. With every scene she did with Ben, she read more to keep her wild imagination in check.

\--------------------

Ben wasn't much better. He'd deny it to everyone, but he read every single one of TheSmilingMechanic's stories within two weeks. He went down a rabbit hole after that when he discovered what stories that author loved via hundreds of bookmarked stories. The new reading material allowed him to keep his imagination and attraction in check, appreciating the care that went into crafting the stories. Part of him wanted to show the ones involving Tom and Jessie to Luke, just to show him what better writing he could have and ought to consider hiring. 

The only problem with reading so much fanfiction was that it normalized and made him realize just how attracted he was to Rey. His response to Snoke still worried him, but he couldn't deny that making another movie with Rey had made him appreciate her more. He wanted to explore and have more with her, even though he didn't know what more looked like.

Yet.

\-------------------------

When principal photography wrapped, everyone kept telling the pair how they had a hit on their hands. The press tour would be coming soon, and both were excited for a small break as they waited for the film to be edited and released. Neither had any big projects planned, allowing them plenty of time to mingle as they went on talk shows together and dealt with all the questions and rumors coming out of production. 

Several wanted to know if they were a couple or not, which amused Rey. She learned quickly to take that question as Ben had a terrible habit of fumbling with words when they were asked about being together. Their time on the press circuit was like the time before, attending many events together, but there was one big change: they were civil to one another.

It was thirty minutes before their first interview, and the pair was sitting in a back room, waiting to be brought into the news studio. Both were sitting quietly, sipping coffee, and they were alone, occasionally smiling at one another if their eyes met. It was peaceful there in the carpeted room, but it wasn't enough for Rey. She had the urge to discover if Rose was right, that they could be friends and just talk as she wanted. 

Popping up from her seat, she landed next to him, surprising him when she sat and leaned in.

"Ben, I want this press cycle to be different between us," she said, taking his hand. He looked down at the hand before looking back up and nodding. "I don't want to snip at one another. Wouldn't it be something if we just talked like normal people for once? Maybe it would change our perspective on each other."

More than working together already did, at least. She sincerely hoped it did. Anything to stop thinking about how attracted she was to him. If arguing with him caused this, perhaps being friends would stop it? It was worth a try in her eyes. 

He gave her a questioning look, so she clarified, "I'd like us to be friends, but since it is still early, we can start by being civil? I respect you, and I just want to talk to you… like a normal person or coworker would. Is that too much to ask?"

He slowly shook his head. "No. I didn't think you wanted that."

"I do. Very much," she said, squeezing his hand. "Based on how you respond to certain people during rehearsals or interviews, I think we'd get along well."

If only she knew that he felt similarly. Then she would've jumped into friendship faster. As it was, he looked dumbfounded.

"You  _ want _ my honest opinion?" he asked, doubting entirely.

Her face perked up. "Yes. I want to get to know you better. If you don't want that-"

"I do," he interrupted, turning pink as he said so. "Let's just keep these honest things private, between us. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," she said, glowing at the thought. 

And so began what felt like a beautiful friendship full of commentary from Ben, reactions from Rey, as well as her calling him out on anything she felt was needed, which was more often than not. He encouraged her honesty and confidence, and she forced him to open up to the idea that no one was perfect, nor were rules and schedules. 

She began to consider the possibility that it was time to break her own rules about dating another actor, and she was happy when he seemed to be on the verge of breaking his own rules. When they traveled together in private, he got into the habit of staying close to her, even on occasion letting his hand rest on hers. 

She wished he'd do it more. 

She began reading more fanfiction, not ready to leave the safety of make-believe for more with him yet. Too much could go wrong. All the same, the attitude of keeping things between them opened up doors of every kind, and Rey loved having him to talk to about work, people, and anything else in her life. 

Rey refused to acknowledge that a door was opened, penetrating the walls of her heart. 

\--------------------

Ben also refused to believe such a thing. He had been waiting for the right opportunity to talk to Rey and really get to know her, and he had been skeptical when she actually asked for it first. However, it didn't take much to convince him otherwise. He was all for it, mostly because he was sincerely interested in her. A small part of him hoped that the lie Rey told them both - that talking might change their unacknowledged attraction - was true and would happen. 

But it was just that: a lie. One that would change everything between them and backfire in the best of ways.

\----------------------

Opening night of Rey and Ben's new film finally arrived, just before Thanksgiving. Rose was practically bouncing off the walls at going to opening night with her best friend, as she had been awaiting it ever since she heard who was playing opposite Rey. As she heard more rumors and stories from Rey, she only grew more excited. 

"If this goes as well as I think it will, then you're going to have loads more fanfiction written about you," whispered Rose as her boyfriend grabbed popcorn. "Finn, over here!"

As they came to their assigned seats, Rose's face went red as she discovered who sat next to them.

"He's sitting that close to us?"

"He always has," she said, not thinking anything of it. She had no idea that Ben had always arranged that in the past, silently wanting to look out for her. "Hi, Ben."

Ben turned at hearing the familiar voice, only to have his mouth drop open at seeing the long, sleek, off-the-shoulder purple dress that Rey wore. Rey was forced to admit that Rose was right; she did look good if that was how Ben reacted. 

"Rey!" he cried, getting up when he realized he was staring awkwardly. "I'm sorry. You've never looked so beautiful." He cleared his throat a moment later. "Er, that is, you've always looked beautiful to me, but tonight you're especially beautiful-"

She paused him with a hand and pleased grin. "Thank you. You remember Rose and Finn, right? This is Paige, Rose's sister. She's involved in musicals on Broadway."

"I'm actually waiting to hear back about a new musical coming soon," said Paige proudly. 

"I've always wanted to act in a musical," said Ben, smiling at Rey in a knowing way. 

"Me, too!" Rey replied. "It'd be fun to do it once."

"I think they're still looking for more actors for this one, but this director is  _ very _ picky and personally invites people. But I'll mention you two to my director friends," said Paige as she glanced at the pleading look in Rose's eyes. 

The lights started to dim, and Rey sat next to Ben, her friends on her other side. At first, she and Ben kept their hands and arms in their laps. Halfway in, his arm was on the armrest, and when it came time for their big fight scene, she felt Ben slide an arm around her protectively. 

"You were incredible there," he whispered as they watched themselves fight. 

His grip around her grew tighter, and she thrilled just a little, leaning into him. "You were pretty amazing, yourself. I really liked your addition there at the end."

His hand rubbed her arm, seeking her attention. When their eyes met, he felt comfortable responding. "Thanks. I had another idea, to kiss you, but I felt that was too much." 

"You're becoming more adventurous by the day; it seems I'm a great influence on you," she said, licking her lips as he shook his head ruefully. 

For one moment, Rey wanted Ben to kiss her again. She wanted to know if their last one was a fluke or something more. Ben had never been more in tune with her before. However, neither acted on the impulse and settled for Ben keeping his arm around her protectively. By the end of the movie, all were impressed. 

"If you don't get an Oscar nomination for this, I'll riot," said Rose seriously. "That was breathtaking. Great job, you two!"

"It was a great script, and we worked well together. It helps," said Rey with a shrug.

Rose gave her a look telling her she didn't buy it, but it didn't matter. Getting out of the theater took a long time, as everyone had questions and kept throwing around the Oscar nomination words, enough to get Rey excited. Ben was optimistic. 

"Best wishes for two weeks from now," said Ben, taking her hand before they parted. 

During those moments when he said stuff like that, she seriously considered throwing caution and her rules out the window to kiss him and ask him out. She was so positive that he wanted it just as much as her, but the problem was that neither was willing to act on whatever it was they had, both wishing to deny it existed.

"Thank you, Ben. I'll be hoping for you, too," she said, squeezing one of his hands. Then, she ran away, afraid to see how he would react. 

\---------------

A week later, Rey was at home, minding her own business, when a knock came at her door. When she checked the window, she was unprepared to see an old woman with coke-bottle glasses, orange hair, and a skirt suit that matched the hair. 

"Hello!" called the woman, waving effusively. "I'm Maz. I'm running the musical your friend, Paige, is involved with!"

Rose had been over the moon three days ago when her sister got a part in what she said would be the best musical ever, something called  _ Strange Magic _ . Very few knew the name or what it was about, but Rose kept insisting that it would be the talk of the town. Now Rey understood why Rose told her so much about Maz and the musical.

Opening the door, Rey replied, "Maz? As in Maz Kanata?"

"That's me!" sang Maz, "And I just saw your newest movie. Congratulations! Well done. I want you in  _ Strange Magic. _ You're perfect for the lead."

The younger woman tilted her head, trying to understand. "Really? I thought Paige got that role-"

"Nope!" said Maz, coming inside. "She got the second best female role, the sister. Her vocal range isn't good for the lead. According to her and her sister, though, yours is."

Rey didn't like how the woman's voice got lower and more conspiratorial as she went on. It was never a good sign if someone was talking to Rose and wanting Rey to get involved as a result, but Maz had always been an outlier in the world of theater. She had several Tony Awards to her name to boot. She only directed productions that had a love story at the heart of them, which immediately made Rey suspicious since Maz had just seen the movie.

"My film? But I didn't have a love interest-"

"Please! It was obvious to everyone that the villain was into you, and it was just as obvious in the film before that. You two made both those movies as good as they were," said Maz, not allowing anything else. "That's why you need to be in this musical. I need you to start out hating this guy but then fall madly in love with him. I think you can do that," said Maz, pulling out a manuscript of the musical. "Read over this and get back to me in a week. I want you in this. It would be so perfect with you and Paige in it."

"Sure. It's going to be odd all the same. The only way it could be weirder was if Ben was in it," said Rey, flipping through the pages quickly. 

"Ben can sing?" Maz asked lightly. "I didn't know that."

"He can, even if he doesn't publicize the fact that he's a fine baritone. There's a reason he's said that he wants to be in a musical," said Rey, her attention focused on skimming. 

Because of it, she didn't see the wheels turning or the Cheshire Cat grin that enveloped Maz's face. Maz rubbed her hands together excitedly before pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

"That is curious. Well, I hope to hear from you very soon about this part. Have a wonderful day!" cried Maz, heading for the door and making Rey look up. 

"Bye," said Rey, opening the door briefly before going back to reading. "She  _ is  _ an odd bird."

Two days later, Rose was pounding at her door. "Are you taking the part? Please tell me you are!"

"Easy! You're barely inside. Let's eat," said Rey, taking the bags of food Rose carried. "How did you find out?"

"How do you think Maz found this house?" asked Rose with a grin. "I told her."

"But she's-"

"Crazy and brilliant. A genius who would never hurt a fly," interrupted Rose, heading for the table. "So, did you read it?"

"Yes," said Rey with some reluctance. 

Rose was eating it up as they sat down. "And? Is it not the cutest thing you have ever read? Simple but effective in bringing important concepts to light with the best music. I can't wait."

"Rose, this is also the silliest thing ever," Rey complained, pointing at the manuscript.

"And yet, look at the wide range of emotions you'll display and bring to life. That's why we need you," urged Rose.

The encouragement and begging continued throughout the meal until Rey finally broke down and agreed. Her agreement was as much because of her friend as it was about one particular song she wanted to sing, since it was her favorite song of all time. But Rose didn't need to know that. It was enough that she was in, and Rose was promising all sorts of shenanigans that they would get into during production.

"I think it's going to be the best time ever in New York. All of us will be together since Finn is playing the part of Sunny, and I'm going to be there to work with some smaller directors and screenwriters that I've just met. They want to collaborate with me," admitted Rose before returning to the subject at hand as she left. "You won't regret doing this." 

When Rey called Maz to tell her the good news, Maz was beside herself with joy. 

"We start official rehearsals in March. We will have some fittings and other things the month before, but if you have other projects, make sure you're in New York by March. Get ready!"

Rey made the most of her time off, sleeping in and making plans with Rose. Paige offered her home to Rey, Rose, and Finn so that they could come across the country to New York for some vacation, as well as get to know their new home for the next few months. All the while, Rey was hoping for Oscar and Golden Globe nominations and answering questions about her most recent film as journalists interviewed her. 

A part of her missed seeing Ben during that time, but it was high time to put some distance between them, at least in her mind, after all that had happened at the premiere.

She kept reminding herself that there was no way she could trust most actors, or know if he was using her. The problem with Ben was that the more she got to know him, the more she thought that he was being genuine and was a good guy. It was more reason than ever to read fanfiction, but she was horrified to discover that she had managed to read all of TheSmilingMechanic's stories, even the ones involving her newest movie, and a majority of the smut out there. 

Things involving Ben were getting out of hand and fast. It made her think hard about her future, especially if she saw Ben again. Part of her wanted to just accept that they had something and act on it. The larger portion of her wanted to play it safe and keep doing nothing or denying it, but that just wasn't cutting it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet at a bar...alcohol is involved. Let the smut begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fettuccine-alfreylo, JaliyahJade, and DarkKnightDarkSide for all the beta help!

When the Golden Globe nominations came out, Rey was home alone, watching and waiting. Hearing Ben’s name get called sent her to her feet, cheering and whooping with joy. She wished she had his cell number so that she could congratulate him properly. It was his time to shine at last, and he deserved it. She settled for texting back and forth with Rose, both over the moon that he had been nominated. Rey continued in her running commentary about other nominees until it was time for her category. At that, she was shocked into silence when her name was nominated. Rose, Finn, Kaydel, and others all called to congratulate her, and she remained unable to say much as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

The fact that their film had received a few other nominations besides those two was just icing on the cake of a glorious day for Rey. Since Rose and Finn were still in New York, she decided to go to Mos Eisley to celebrate, just for old time's sake… and to remember what she almost had with Ben. The clay building was more lively that night, and she was glad to hide away by herself at the bar to dwell on her achievement. And Ben. He was in her thoughts, and she wanted to toast one drink to him. Together, they made movie magic, and she couldn’t help but wonder what other things could happen with their chemistry. How could it hurt? It wasn't like he was there.

Until he was. 

Based on how the bartender spoke, Ben was a regular at that bar. It made more sense why he had brought her there. She tried to hide herself, but Ben was Ben: he noticed her as soon as he walked into the main room, his dark eyes casing out the best spot to sit and lighting up when he spotted her. She waved and smiled, and she barely blinked before he was beside her. She found herself standing up before he entered her space and leaned casually against the bar. 

"Rey! Are you here for the same reason as me?"

Great question. Funny answer … 

Her hands flailed as she tried to find a more appropriate answer. "I, uh, yes. I needed a drink to celebrate. I didn't know anywhere else, so I decided to come here." 

He nodded and took a seat next to her, scooting his barstool toward her. That sent her already panicking brain into overdrive, between the nearness of his presence and the fact that he was drawing close to her in public. Granted, her corner of the bar was secluded thanks to some pillars shaped like trees, but still, this was out of the ordinary for him. He smelled good, like his unique scent mixed with the sweat of work and something fresh and light from his clothing. It was so welcoming. 

And familiar. 

She was amazed she could remember Ben just on his smell alone. She had thought it would be some expensive cologne he’d wear as a famous actor, but he preferred simpler things.

The fact that he wore a suit, the white shirt and its buttons bulging over his chest, was not lost on her, and she kept her eyes fixed on his face. 

If she allowed her thoughts and eyes to stray, she might end up unbuttoning his shirt. Or more. Alcohol and an abnormal desire to touch him made her reckless, so she was  _ trying  _ to behave.

"Congrats, Rey," he said, eyes never leaving hers as he put up two fingers for the bartender, who seemed to understand at once.

"Thanks. You, too," she asked, bringing the last of her current drink up to her lips, silently toasting him before gulping it down. "You deserved it."

He grinned warmly. "We both did."

"Oh yes," she said as the bartender put two mixed drinks in front of them. They clinked drinks, just like last time, and she took a large sip, loving the fruity flavor. She still wanted to try Ben's mead, but that would have to be another time.

"Does it taste as good as last time?" he asked, voice dropping in remembrance. 

"Better," she replied, smiling wider and taking another drink. "I can appreciate it more now that I'm not mad at certain men.”

He was far too satisfied by that answer and took another sip.

Not wanting to dwell on that particular night and how much he changed, she immediately jumped in by saying, "I don't know how I'm going to last until December."

"You'll figure it out. You can use that punching bag if you must. Or if you want a real person, you could call me," he said softly, punching the air around her.

Her mouth dropped as she hurriedly tried to get her phone out. "What's your number?"

"Here, I'll put it in if you give me yours," he said, handing her his phone. 

"Okay," she said, getting an idea thanks to alcohol. The next moment, she was giving him her address, personal email, and phone number, and when she finished, she decided to take a selfie and put it as his background. It was probably a terrible idea but alcohol and fanfiction, mixed in with the idea that she wouldn't be working with him for a while, made her bold. "Done."

"Me, too," he said as they switched back. "Want to have a go next week?"

Her eyes lit up as her hands reached out for his. “Yes!”

Ben was just as thrilled. He sat up a little straighter, his whole body attuned to her. “We can meet at my place-” 

"Oh no!” Her face crumpled, and she felt terrible and not deserving of the concerned look he gave her as she remembered Rose. “I can't, and I really want to. I'm sorry. I'm leaving town in a few days to visit Rose and her sister."

"New York, right?" he asked, surprising her when his excitement only faded slightly.

Why wasn't he upset? For that matter, how did he remember all that?

"Yeah. I told you that, didn't I?" she said before finishing her drink. 

Ben's hand waved at the bartender, and another drink appeared in front of her.

She reached for her purse. "Ben, you have to let me pay this time-"

"No," he said, brooking no refusal as his hand stopped hers. "We should celebrate, and I like this tradition."

"Are we going to do this again if either of us win an award?" she asked hesitantly. 

His entire face softened, and he leaned in just a little more. His eyes strayed a moment before tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and then she had his full attention, his eyes so deep that the rest of the world fell away. 

A girl could get used to that kind of devotion. She commanded his attention without even asking for it. 

\--------------------------------------

She didn’t have to try hard to get his attention, either. There was only a desire on his end to get lost in the woman who was slowly consuming his every waking thought. The fact that she wanted to see him later gave him hope. What that hope was, exactly, was not something he tried to examine too closely. He wanted to see her again, and he wasn’t afraid of admitting that. 

"If we win, or if our film gets Best Picture, we have to do something more special than that. I just don't know what," he said, speaking his thoughts. "Other ideas?"

"I'll bring the junk food if you let us drink your mead?" she suggested, seeing a way to get to try his stash. 

His eyes lit up as a hand came forward. "Deal. You have to come to my place to try it, though. I keep it locked up."

He couldn’t believe his luck. She remembered, and he wanted to celebrate.

"Done," she said, shaking his hand. "Let's drink to our pact."

"To drink even more," he replied dryly. 

Both finished their second drink, and a third appeared magically. Rey was buzzed at that point, and Ben seemed quite at ease. 

"Do you think we could actually win something? That's always been my dream," she asked quietly and earnestly. 

His nod was joined by a hand touching her bare knee, rubbing a circle there comfortingly. "I've been doing this for ten years now, and this is the closest I've felt to achieving that particular dream myself."

She sighed, a little relieved. 

"What will you do with Rose in New York?" asked Ben, not wanting to discuss himself.

"Take a true vacation and do nothing. Be a hermit and only talk to her, Paige, and Finn. Probably read. Get to know NYC," she said with a shrug.

"Not talking to anyone sounds perfect," he said, taking another drink and making her chuckle about how much he loved his privacy and quiet.

"For that time, yes. Then, I have more work lined up. It'll keep me busy since it's different from most of the other things I've done so far. I doubt I'll see you until the award ceremonies," she said, nudging his glass with hers. 

"I understand. I've got a new project coming as well," he said, his eyes glassy. "It'll be odd not seeing you on set every day."

"For sure," she said, growing thoughtful. "I've gotten so used to having you there."

"I'll miss you," he admitted, blushing afterwards. 

His honest confession was just another layer that cemented the invisible bond between them. His tumbling words made her touch his hand as well, wanting him to know he wasn't alone in those feelings. "I'll miss you, too." 

When she placed her hand on his, she accidentally moved her leg at the same time. Somehow, it ended up that Ben's hand slid several inches up her leg from her knee, right before she held it there under the skirt. It was the welcoming warmth encompassing him that Ben found most enticing. It had been enough to know that she would miss him. This was like paradise. It stirred parts of him he tried to keep in check but found harder to resist now that they didn’t work together. He had never felt more excited for what came next.

\-------------------------

Rey felt similarly. Despite the complicated relationship they had, they were both strong enough - and honest enough - to admit the truth. That he seemed to miss her like she did him was a revelation, and she felt connected to him in a way she had never felt with anyone besides Rose. This man knew her better than most. He had argued with her, lectured her, fought with her, and much more, and yet, he missed her. 

As another drink was placed in front of her, reality came back to bang her across the head. This sense of connection wouldn't last. It never did. Something always made their relationship go back to what it was before, sometimes without her understanding. There was a good possibility he'd hate her by the time they saw each other at the awards ceremony, and it put a damper on her spirits. 

"What is it?" he asked, drawing her out of her head.

She saw his concern, and she knew she was in way over her head. She liked him. She could admit that much to herself, that she wanted him and was more attracted to him than she had been to any other person. 

The thing was that she cared about him and his feelings just as much. Now she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"Sorry. I just remembered our last time here; I want it to end better this time," she said, taking a large gulp.

"In what way?" he asked, seeming baffled.

"Well, we got along so well that night, and then the next time I saw you, you barely acknowledged me," she said quickly before taking another sip, needing more courage. “We had reverted to our old way of communicating.” 

"Oh, that," he said, the grip on his glass and her knee tightening as his voice became strained.

“I’m sorry I made things awkward back then with the inappropriate behavior,” she said, surprised to see him look upset.

His face changed immediately, his eyes softening. "It's nothing you did,” he said, trying to comfort her as the hand on her knee loosened its grip. Instead, his thumb made featherlight circles and sent her body reeling. “I had plans to visit Snoke and Palpatine after we parted ways, after hearing what they did to you."

"What?!" she asked, voice rising several octaves.

His left hand left his drink to calm her down, patting her arm. 

“I was overdue to speak to them. It ended satisfactorily,” he said, looking smug. “Punching Snoke was one of the best things I chose to do, along with threatening them both on behalf of you and me.”

“Ben!” she cried, gripping his hands. “Why did you do that? You could lose so much from that.”

“It was worth it,” he said, at peace with the decision. “If they think they can touch you-”

Her hands held his, loving this protective side of him. This was good. He had been mad on her behalf. 

“What happened to you?” she asked nervously.

“Only good things,” he reassured her. Yes, he had lost money in the contract, but he wasn't hurting by any means. If that was the greatest hurt accrued by leaving, it was worth it. “I broke away from them. It was long overdue. It took you to see the truth, and since then, I’ve been free." Somehow, the touch of his hand became even softer. "I’m trying new things in acting, and I’ve reconciled with my family.”

“Ben, that’s amazing!” she cried, leaning in and almost kissing him. “I’m happy for you, truly. Now I really want to get drunk.”

He shook his head. “You never cease to amaze me.”

She smiled and nodded. "If I get drunk tonight, will you get me home?"

"Yes," he said, dark eyes caught in hers. "I want tonight to be much better than our last time here."

"To friends," she said, raising her glass.

Her mouth was running faster than her brain. It felt right to call him that, even if there was another part of her that still wanted  _ more. _

He raised his glass, face alight. "To friends and more."

Her stomach flip-flopped, and she took a swig. She made a pact with herself to enjoy this night with him to the fullest, whatever it led to. She wouldn't see him for some time, and she wanted something to remember him by.

"Cheers. So, what's your favorite song?"

"I need more alcohol before I answer that or am willing to sing it," he said, calling for more drinks. "Let's play twenty questions. Drink every time you don't guess it right."

"Ben, you really don't want me to remember tonight, do you?" she asked playfully. 

"We could take turns," he suggested, his left hand going for her knee once more.

She grinned, ready to enjoy whatever he would give her. "Let's do it."

They quickly established that their favorite song was an older song, and after more probing questions, they made an interesting discovery. By then, both had lost track of their drink count and weren't drinking as much, as focused as they were on knowing the song. Rey had moved closer at one point, resting her hand on the high-top, and Ben let his right rest comfortably next to hers. At some point, their fingers intertwined, stopping all drinking, and both liked the contact too much to say anything about the other not taking a drink. 

"Is the song by … Electric Light Orchestra?" asked Rey, having determined that the band was British and had more instruments than normal.

"Yes."

Her eyes blinked rapidly, amazed by the coincidence. Ben noticed her reaction as well, scrunching up his face as he tried to analyze what it meant.

"Is yours by Electric Light Orchestra, too?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yes," she said. "I grew up listening to them. I've always loved them-"

"Me too! My father-"

"My guardian! Same!" she cried excitedly, her hand on the counter rocking up. 

He took advantage of the movement to hold her hand, squeezing it. "It's funny how that works," he said.

"It is," she said, moving their joined hands to their laps, leaning in as she did so.

" _ Fire On High _ ?" he asked, his back leaning in as well.

She shook her head with enthusiasm. "Good, but no.  _ Mr. Blue Sky _ ?"

"No," he said in a businesslike manner, far too focused on her as he leaned in more. " _ Livin' Thing _ ?"

"I  _ love  _ that one, but no," she said, moving her head closer to his. " _ Do Ya _ ?"

She was quickly running out of her other favorites. She had trouble believing that he would have the same one as her.

But perhaps he was just as soft … 

"No," he said, relieved she hadn't figured it out. He gave her a thoughtful look and was glad to have the chance to explore every possibility with her. 

"I have another guess," she said, giddy.

"It's still my turn," he returned, glaring at her. 

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we're overthinking this," she said with a shrug. 

"We probably are-wait," he said, a lightbulb going on. 

How was it possible that he moved closer to her? His thoughtful - however much he was when buzzed - gaze showed new awareness as he looked her up and down. The naked desire in his eyes made her clench her core, wanting him all the more. She prayed that he didn’t look down at the sleeveless purple shirt she wore too closely, for fear of him seeing her nipples stick out. It was too soon to reveal her intentions. 

"Is your favorite song  _ Strange Magic _ ?" he asked, voice husky. 

"Yes," she said, now blushing. "Yours, too?"

He nodded, his eyes becoming more tender. His grip grew looser, his thumb making small circles on her palm. 

"How is that-"

"-possible?" 

Both went silent as Rey finished his sentence. His gaze grew more intense, and she felt as though she could drown in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I like it," said Ben.

Ben moved in as though to kiss her, and her brain unhelpfully chose then to remember his later behavior after their last bar night. 

“So if you were happy to be free of Snoke and Palpatine, why did you act so coldly toward me after?”

He huffed, pulling away and not wanting to have that conversation. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Because I was afraid of getting close to you.”

“Why?” she asked, her voice almost whiny. “We were getting along so well.”

He leaned in and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers lightly. As soon as he started to pull away, her hands came up, pausing his movement. The confusion and desire in her eyes made him purse his lips, as though trying to resist kissing her again.

Rey had no such compunction. She pulled him toward her, kissing him slowly to ease him into it, since he seemed afraid to kiss her. That kiss led to another, then another, and then a deeper one after that. Her hands found his face and hair, eager to touch more of him. One of his hands played with her hair and memorized the softness of her neck, while his other hand remained on her leg, stroking her. Rey clenched her legs together, as much to keep him there as to stop the ache and new wetness between her legs. She wanted much more as she pressed her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. Soon, his joined hers, and each breathed one another in, finding what they both had been pining for.

When Ben pulled away, Rey was  _ not happy.  _ However, she grew more serious as she took in his swollen lips and dark eyes.

“This is what happens when we get close to one another. We’re attracted to one another,” he said, hand now switching to her other leg. “I can’t stop. I don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop, either,” she said, rubbing his hand encouragingly. 

He groaned internally. “We’re both in the same profession-”

“We understand each other best,” she countered, now ready to break her own rules to have more with him.

“We could work together again,” he said.

“Possible, but highly unlikely,” she said, pushing his hand up higher, loving the thrill of possible discovery that came with him there in a public place, however dark and secluded they were. ”What else?”

“We could develop feelings for one another beyond this intense attraction,” he said, trying unsuccessfully to remove his hand from under her black skirt.

“We’re actors; we can compartmentalize stuff. Keep it separate,” she said, looking down and noticing the bulge in his pants. As she grew wetter, she subtly looked around to see if anyone noticed what they were up to. When she saw nothing since no one was close, she grinned. “We just have to remember what this is: us scratching an itch, something that all of our interactions have been leading up to. No feelings.”

\------------

He nodded, ready to go with anything if it meant he could have her. The temptation of having her was too much, and if there was any chance that they could have a one-and-done to help them move on, then he was all for it. A few moments later, a live band started playing, and their attention wandered over to the musicians since they were so loud. 

"Want to get out of here?" she asked, pointing at the exit. "I've got more at my place if you still want to drink. Or … "

"Or?" he asked, voice rising in surprise as he removed his hand from between her legs, much to her disappointment. 

"We could just talk or whatever," she said, hoping he understood. "Alone."

If it did end up in making out, they’d both be more sober by then.

“Alone?” he repeated, giving her an odd look, not willing to jump to conclusions.

\-----------------

She understood. She wanted him, and she didn’t like beating around the bush. 

“We could make out,” she said, running a hand along his thigh before briefly touching the erection that was becoming more prominent. “Have wild sex in the car, against a wall, or me pinned to the floor by you-”

"Let’s go," he said, running a hand across her forehead and along her cheek. Rey decided that their making out was definitely happening in the car, at a minimum. "You ready?"

She nodded, trying not to think too closely about how much she wanted him. It felt too  _ right  _ when he looked into her eyes and spoke softly to her _ .  _ She tried standing up, only to realize that she had no business moving at all, falling into Ben's open arms.

"Sorry," she said, glancing up. "I thought I was good."

"You can stay there all night if you'd like," he said, leaning in until his mouth was at her ear. "If it were anyone else, I'd carry you, as slight as you are."

"Are you always more touchy-feely when you’re tipsy, or is it just around me?” she asked, turning to face him.

“You. It’s all you, Rey,” he breathed. “I couldn’t resist you if I tried.”

That was her invitation, and she took it. As close as they were, it was so easy to kiss him again, so she did. As her left hand ran up and down his chest, his hands freed all of her hair from the buns she wore, sandwiching her between the bar and him. 

When she came up for air, she was having trouble breathing, and everything within her demanded that she kiss him many more times. However, they were still in a very public place. “Let’s continue this at my place. I put my address in your phone,” she said quickly.

He nodded and sent the address to his driver. “You ready to try walking again?”

“I should be fine now that I’m standing,” she said as he stepped away. Her steps were steady, but he still stood beside her. She didn’t try to stop him. 

“If you lean against me a little more, no one will think it odd that we’re so close,” he suggested. “I won’t mind.”

“You better not.” Her body fell into his, until there was no space between them. 

He moved his hands to support her shoulders and waist, whispering, “Yes, just like that, Rey.”

She moaned. “Just promise me you’ll kiss me again,” she said as they walked outside, waiting for his personal car. 

“Already a guarantee, Sweetheart,” he said, helping her into the car when it arrived. 

He was barely seated when she jumped him. The issue was that she was still tipsy and misjudged the distance, so she ended up putting one bent knee between his legs and resting her head against his chest.

“Ben, you’re too tall for your own good,” she muttered.

His hand found her chin and lifted it up. In the low light of the back seat, she could still see his eyes clearly, and he seemed just as happy as her to be there.

“I’ll slouch,” he said, slightly amused as he leaned in once more and picked her up, adjusting her so that her legs sandwiched his. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Ben, I’ve been fantasizing about kissing you ever since the last time you kissed me. Yes,” she said, grasping his erection with her palm before swinging her legs around his waist.

That convinced him quickly.

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one,” he admitted, kissing various parts of her face. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“I was afraid to act on it,” she said, pressing light kisses and love bites along his jaw and neck. She loved every animalistic growl that she coaxed out of him as she kissed and unbuttoned his shirt. “Getting involved with another coworker-”

“Especially another actor, is a good reason to be afraid,” he finished, finding her straps and pushing them down. “Trust is hard. You, however, have broken down every wall I’ve put up.”

“It’s not easy, you know. You’re stubborn,” she said, poking his chest.

“Why do you like doing that so much?” he asked, capturing the wayward hand.

“Because I-”

She stopped speaking when he started kissing the finger and leaving sloppy kisses on her hand and lower arm. He kissed a line of fire along her clavicle, neck, and face until he found her lips. Each kiss further lit the fire between them, and after Ben had run his hands through all of Rey's long hair, he went for his first target: her breasts. Greedy hands pushed down her shirt to eye the nipples that he had been admiring for half of the night. He took a moment to stare in worship before grazing her nipples, savoring the feel and her breathy moans. Rolling them between his fingers, he relished her cries of excitement. She dry-humped him faster as she threw her head back.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed. "Harder.Yes!"

He pinched her nipples and kneaded both of her breasts, examining each of her reactions in the low light. When he was satisfied, he pulled back a moment to admire his handiwork. 

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, her hands reaching for his zipper. 

"Yes. I should've told you how I felt much sooner than this," he murmured before leaning in and taking one nipple in his mouth, effectively distracting her from pulling him out of his unzipped pants.

Sucking on the nipple, his hands gave attention to her other breast, and she encouraged him with little sighs and repeating his name over and over again.

"You're so vocal," he said, switching to the other breast. 

"You shouldn't be surprised," she replied, unable to say more. 

"I know," he said, snaking one hand down and up her skirt.

When he touched her soaked underwear, she gasped, "Finally."

"So demanding," he said dryly, gently biting her breast. 

"Oh! If you were-ah!” Speech stopped as he pressed his finger along her clothed slit. “Stop being such a tease and rip those panties-eeep!"

She was silenced by the ripping sound and the feeling of being bare. Cool air rushed in and made her feel lighter than ever, at least until Ben crooked a finger inside and found her clit. She bucked against him, once again determined to release the beast she had found earlier. 

When she saw that they were close to where she lived, she panicked. "I want you inside me. We're close to my home," she said, putting both hands inside his black briefs. 

He hissed as her hands slid along his length, trying to pull him free. "I'll be inside you soon, though if we're arriving shortly-"

"Then you should get me off faster," she snarked, finally pulling him out. She stopped, taking a second to behold him. "I knew you were big, but not  _ that _ big."

"Just wait until Kylo is inside you," he said, pumping two fingers inside of her and making her scream. 

Everything felt like heaven when he thrust into her like that. She clamped down around him, wanting more as she steadily started the climb to her peak. 

"Kylo?" she asked breathily, still stroking him and admiring the girth. "You named him?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk. "He's a monster that wants to tear you in half."

"I want him to," she said, groaning when he placed a third finger inside her. The stretch and sense of fullness from his thick fingers spun her up more, higher and higher. "I'm getting close."

"You're almost ready for him," he said, loving her tightness and the scene she presented, skirt pushed up and shirt down, bare and needy for him. "You take me so well.” 

She groaned, and he made a note that she liked the praise and dirty talk since she grew wetter. Speaking more softly, he said, “You feel incredible, Rey. Just take me in, just like that." He felt additional play from the extra lubrication, allowing her to take him easily. He grinned.

She nodded and panted, "Am I ready yet?"

"Almost." He placed a fourth finger at her clit, and she shrieked, letting go of him to bring his face to her breasts. 

"I'm going to come soon. Please, Ben, hurry-"

"I will," he said, noting the thread of urgency in her voice. "We don't have much time."

The thought of being caught inside the car as she was finishing, coupled with his faster thrusts, almost made her come. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on his chest, destroying his shirt as she pulled it apart to feel more of him and rake her nails down the lean muscles of his chest. When he tweaked a nipple and bit her other one, she cried his name and fell over the edge, lost to all rational thought as she shut her eyes and reveled in the feeling of fullness and euphoria.

\------------------

He watched her with hooded eyes as she reached her peak. As she clamped down on his fingers with a vice-like grip, he took pride in how she came apart for him. As she coated his fingers, he pulled them out of her, his balls tightening when he felt some of her gush onto his length. 

"Ben." Her eyes met his briefly before she kissed him, her hips grinding down on him, needing him. When her drenched, swollen folds touched his tip, pressing on him for more friction, he lost all control, pulling back for breath.

"Rey!" 

He came with a growl, the bottom of her legs and his car seats covered in his spend. 

"Yes, Ben," she sighed, a lazy smile on her lips. "Thank you."

She rested against him fully, seemingly content, and he pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. 

That was when he saw the free hand still covered in her. As luck would have it, that was when he saw that they were pulling into her driveway, so he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her again, smacking his lips.

"You taste better than my mead," he murmured, sliding his fingers inside her again before grabbing her ruined underwear and smelling them. "I'm keeping these."

"Just keep this up, and you can have as many pairs as you want," she said, pulling back and looking blissed out. "Are we here?"

"Yes, we are. Let's get put together and continue this in your living room," he said, pulling his finger out one more time to taste her.

When she saw him do that, she brought her own hand down and around Kylo and swiped him clean before tasting him herself.

He observed her anxiously as he began putting her clothing back in place. The car pulled to a stop, and he was desperate to make her presentable in front of his driver.

He stopped when she smiled warmly and kissed him, his fears put to rest. Rey felt herself get turned on by the sensation of tasting herself on his lips, and Ben was too proud for his own good that she had tasted him.

"All for you," he said, rubbing his now-deflated cock against her legs and smearing himself onto her even more.

He shouldn't have been so proud to mark her like that, but he wanted nothing more than for her to remember him and want him, for her to ache for him the way he ached for her.

He pulled on his pants and checked over Rey one last time before opening the door. He didn’t trust that BeeBee wouldn't open the door and accidentally see something. As it was, BeeBee was smirking when he saw the open shirt Ben now wore due to the buttons having flown off.

“This has been the most incredible experience of my life,” he said, kissing her again. “Thank you, Rey.” 

“We’re not done yet,” she insisted, rubbing against him as she kissed him. “I haven’t had you yet.”

“Let’s do it in your bed,” he suggested as they walked up, still dangerously close to one another.

“I’m tired right now. If we wait to get to my bed, I may fall asleep,” she said, knowing herself with alcohol. “That orgasm blew my mind.” Both of her hands grasped him, enjoying the feel of him. Then she stopped to stare at him directly. “Ben, I want you.”

“I’m yours,” he said, kissing her. 

She tried to sigh but ended up yawning instead. "Thank you, Ben. You're not getting rid of me for a long time to come." Her heart didn't need more reasons to like him as much as she already did, but he kept giving them to her. She treasured his words far more than she should. "Take me upstairs and make me yours. Here’s my key. Carry me?"

He chuckled before picking her up. He sent BeeBee away, sure that he wouldn’t be needed for a long time. 

“I like doing everything on my own, but I also really like this,” she said sleepily, snuggling against him. “You smell so good. You’re staying the night, right?” 

“Yes, unless you fall asleep on me. Then I’ll probably let you rest,” he said gently.

“I’m only slightly tipsy now and very much in control of my faculties. I’m having you,” she said, making him smile.

“I love a girl that knows what she wants. We’re almost there,” he said as they made it to the living room.

“It’s just up the stairs and on the right,” she said with a yawn.

The staircase was long, and it was harder for him carrying her. When he pushed open the door, he said, triumphantly, “We made it!”

No response.

“Rey?”

He heard a soft snore, and he looked down to see Rey asleep in his arms. A part of him was upset that they couldn’t finish what they started, but he knew there would be more opportunities. After he laid her down, he found a washcloth in her bathroom and cleaned her up, feeling bad about making a mess on her. Then, he tucked her in and lay beside her, spooning with her. His arms encircled her protectively, and he fell asleep within moments, not waking up until five in the morning. 

Normally, he slept in, but being in a new bed made it harder to sleep longer. She was still sleeping, so he found his phone and took a photo of them to prove that he had evidence of sleeping beside her. He was more than happy to wait until the next evening to pick up where they left off, so he called BeeBee. Once he was home, he texted her the photo.

Ben: That was the best sleep of my life. I’m ready for round two when you’re not tired.

\---------------------------

When Rey awoke, she was sad to not see him beside her anymore. She had woken up once, and she had been delighted to have him next to her. She wished he had stayed, but she was sure that he had his own responsibilities, just like she did. The text was unexpected, and she laughed at the awkward angle of the photo, Ben clearly not used to taking selfies. It was just unfortunate that she couldn’t meet with him for a few days due to previous engagements, so she texted him.

Rey: Thanks for staying. I promise I’ll take you up on round two as soon as I have a free evening. It’s just not yet. I’ll text you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Exploration and Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're horny, and they're far apart. Time to get creative and naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my betas who are amazing and find all the things! DarkKnightDarkSide, fettuccine-alfreylo, and JaliyahJade, thanks for all you do!! I hope you enjoy it as things heat up!

Ben had never been one for texting, but he quickly learned to like it over the next few days as he received many a random text and photo from Rey. The texts remained innocent until one night. He was at home, and she sent him two photos of her in different nightclothes. 

Rey: Which one should I pack, assuming both are equally comfortable?

Ben stared and enjoyed both equally. However, that was unlikely to help her.

Ben: I like the second one more. The shirt is shorter, as are the shorts. What are you wearing now?

Her response came in the form of another photo, this one a silky, almost see-through dress that barely hid anything with how it was cut. Ben had trouble forming a coherent sentence, so when he finally could, he called her instead.

“Hi Ben.”

“I can come over right now,” he said.

“If I didn’t have to be at the airport at four in the morning, I’d be all for it." She sounded as sad as he felt at the prospect. “Sorry. I want more time than that for our first time.”

He made a grunt of agreement, clearly not pleased. “Fine. When are you coming back?”

“The week before the Golden Globe ceremony,” she replied before commenting forlornly, “It’s so far away.”

“It’ll pass quickly, and we can talk regularly while you’re in hermit mode, right?” he asked hopefully.

“We can." He could hear her smile, the hope coming back into her voice over the phone's connection. “I just wish there was more we could do now.”

“Seeing you in that dress is enough for me. All I need is that photo of you to come multiple times,” he blurted, immediately regretting it. 

“Is that so? Then I think you better even the score here." Her voice lowered. “I have an idea.”

“Tell me what to do,” he said, ready to do anything.

“Take a photo of yourself in whatever you’re wearing. Then send it to me.”

He looked down and inhaled loudly. “What I’m wearing hides nothing.”

“Then you  _ have  _ to send it to me,” she purred. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he did it for her, the stretched-out white briefs not disguising his erection at all.

“It’s sent,” he said, smiling when he heard her scrambling with her phone to find the text.

“Oh, Ben,” she moaned, a high-pitched squeal following a sharp intake of breath.

“Rey, are you touching yourself?” he asked, hands near his length and ready to get off to her moans.

“Yes. I’m sitting in bed, legs spread wide and imagining it’s you,” she said. He heard a squishing sound. “I just did again. Oh,” she rasped, another wail filling the void as he heard a soft, wet, sucking sound that reminded him of putting his fingers inside her. “Oh, Ben, please-”

“Put two fingers inside yourself and push faster,” he commanded, his hands touching himself the way he liked it. “I want to hear you.”

“Like this?” she said, voice far away, the wet sounds closer and followed by a moan. 

“Yes, just like that,” he said, voice cracking as he pumped himself faster. He heard her cries, knowing she was getting there. He moved faster. 

“Ben, I love it when you say that,” she said, then moaned. “I’m close.”

“Use three fingers this time and imagine it’s me,” he said, shucking his briefs. “Touch your clit. Come for me, Rey, Come with me-”

“Yes!” she cried, and he heard all he needed, giving himself one last pump and falling over the edge with her.

“Rey!”

After a long pause for both to recover, he said, “I want to go to bed like this every night with you.” 

It was a new kind of bond forged between them, one that both liked more than they ought to. 

Neither cared. 

“I could get used to this,” she said. “Was it as satisfying for you as it was for me?”

“Yes,” he replied. 

“Good. Then I’m going to head to bed. Thank you, Ben. I’ll wake you up in the morning,” she said playfully.

“Before you get on the plane,” he insisted. 

“Like you’ll be awake,” she said, dismissive. “You are  _ not  _ a morning person.”

“I can be for you. Good night.”

Both were counting down the hours until they could do it again. Rey  _ did  _ call Ben, and he stayed awake when she sent him a photo of her in the women's restroom at the airport. 

Apparently, he had a thing for women blowing raspberries at him as she showed off a bra strap. 

Who knew?

\------------------------

Rey's first visit to New York went surprisingly well. It was nice to not have to memorize lines for a time, and Ben was a faithful texter. She had thought she'd grow tired of talking to him daily like she had with Poe - in hindsight, she saw that as the first of many bad signs involving Poe - but was happy to be wrong. At night, they usually called one another because Ben was old-fashioned like that. It went along well with the calligraphy set that she gave him crap for, even though she secretly liked it when he admitted to using it regularly, especially when leaving threatening notes to his personal assistant. 

When frustrated, Ben shared many stories of Mitaka's incompetence and BeeBee’s meddling hints.

"I swear, if BeeBee tells me one more time to surprise you with a visit, I'm going to throttle him," started Ben one time.

Rey raised an eyebrow. "That's the first you've mentioned that little detail to me."

"I wonder why," he said, unamused. "If I wanted to surprise you, there are other ways I have in mind."

"Such as?" she asked, giggling when she heard a loud banging in the background. 

"Classified," he grumbled when another loud thud rang out. "This phone." 

"Classified? Yeah, well, so is my location in New York. Don't get flustered on my behalf … unless you intend to make me so first," teased Rey.

"That's later." He paused dramatically. "I have new ideas."

"I love it when you have new ideas," she said huskily. 

"As long as BeeBee doesn't steal me away in my car and take me to the airport with Mitaka's help, you'll get to hear all of them," he promised.

"You're that worried about BeeBee?" She sat down, hopeful for some action.

"Yes," he grouched. "Now he's convinced Mitaka that I need to get laid and that you're their only hope."

She grinned.

"Did he hear or see anything that night?" she asked curiously, laying back and bringing her legs together. 

She should  _ not  _ be excited by the prospect, but there she was. Had the driver heard their grunts and moans?

Apparently, she was becoming too obvious or boring about it, as Ben barked, "Rey. No. Stop it. I do  _ not  _ want to imagine those possibilities. He saw us kissing and all over each other, and I stayed the night. He probably assumes a lot."

"As he should. Just wait until I'm back." She grinned at the prospect. "He'll get tired of seeing me."

"Doubtful. All he does is mention how nice you were and how much he wants to see you again."

"How much of that is because he wants us to have wild sex like rabbits?" she asked, making him chuckle. 

"I'm sure it's  _ part _ of it." 

Sometimes they discussed work at length. Rarely did it involve gossip, usually what shaped them or made them do what they did. Each viewpoint was a little different, and it went a long way toward helping them understand how the other operated. It allowed both to let up on their need to criticize different aspects of them as they had in the past. However, that night, there was only one thing on their minds.

"So what's the new idea?" asked Rey as she got dressed for bed. 

"What are you wearing?" countered Ben.

"Mmm, you should know; you helped me choose it," she teased, crawling into bed and leaving the covers off. She rubbed her legs together, the anticipation of what was to come already making her wet. 

"I want to see it," he said, the sound of unzipping in the background. 

"Ben?" she asked curiously, taking two photos. The first one was of her upper half, the lacy v-neck showcasing her glowing, tanned skin well. She took the photo as high as she could to show what little cleavage she had, and then the second photo was from the bed between her legs, showing her midsection. 

It was only after she sent the photo that she reviewed it and saw the wet spot on the bottom of her shorts, the undies leaving little to the imagination. 

Ben made a choked sound, and she grinned triumphantly. "Rey," he panted. 

"Like what you see?" She slid a hand inside her shorts, gasping at the contact.

"I'll let the photos show how much," he said, and she scrambled to check her phone. "These are for your eyes only-"

"Of course," she rushed to reply. "Only you."

He groaned and sent her two photos as well, both from his stomach level looking down. Feet planted firmly on the floor with legs spread apart, the tighty whities he wore that night sent her mind running and hand seeking her clit. As she touched herself, she stared at the second photo, his cock thicker and fully erect compared to the first.

"Ben, I wish you weren't so far away-"

"I know. Me too. Just over a week, right?" he asked, groaning as she heard skin scraping against skin.

She squirmed at the sound. "Yes. Is it bad that I want to watch you pump your cock? I want to know what you like for … later." She inserted two fingers and sighed with relief.

"You were perfect before," he said. "However, given that I want to watch you, let's implement my idea. Strip. I want to see that beautiful, naked body of yours, those perfect breasts, and those luscious pink lips."

She removed her clothing, but not before taking photos touching herself through the clothing and with her fingers buried inside the clothes, unsure which she wanted to send him. Only then did she begin the slow stripping process, taking a photo of each breast revealed and the journey of her underwear as they were pulled lazily down her legs. 

With every photo she took, the more adventurous and into it she became. She wanted to drive Ben wild, and she also loved performing  _ just for him _ . It was so very wrong to do, especially since the photos could be found by someone later, but it only added to the forbidden thrill she had. Spreading her legs, she took a photo of the swollen, pink lips, before sticking a finger between them, soaking her finger at once. That was when she took the timed photo. 

The image of her, head back, mouth wide open, eyes closed, and touching herself as though it were all that mattered was the most erotic photo Rey had ever seen or taken. In that moment, she was lost to pleasure and giving Ben Solo exactly what he wanted.

If he retained a hard-on until she got back, she wouldn't mind that, either. 

Right before she sent the photos of herself, Ben sent her two photos. 

Ben: For your eyes only. Just between us.

Rey had seen his cock before, but not in the light like this. The first one was of him as he pulled the tighty whities off, and second was clearly after something he or she did. Seeing his cock fully erect and angry red, along with the lower half of his face, tongue peeking out and looking hungry, she moaned uncontrollably. Ben made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

"Ben," she gasped. 

"Join me. Please," he pleaded over their connection, voice low.

"As soon as I'm back in California I will," she said, sending him her pictures. "This will have to satisfy until then."

She heard a slight ding—his text message tone—and then a low growl from his throat, followed by the sound of him pumping himself repeatedly. 

"Ben?"

"I'm going to come from that last one alone. You're incredible," he panted, voice tightening.

She made a humming noise of approval before sighing at the praise. "Then I better catch up."

"Touch that clit for me, Rey. I want to hear you whimper," he begged. 

When she touched herself, she moaned in pleasure. "Tell me to do more, Ben. I love hearing your dirty talk."

"Circle it and play with it for me," commanded Ben, his hands moving faster and skin slapping more. "Then put a finger inside that delicious pussy for me. Are you wet?"

"Soaking," she said, doing what he said as he groaned. Her stomach coiled, and she started rising toward her peak. It wasn't long before she put two fingers in and spread her lips, taking a photo. 

The photo was equally beautiful in her mind. She grinned and sent it to Ben, anticipation making her work faster.

"What have you done?" he said, choking on the words. 

"Yes?" she asked innocently. 

His hands worked faster. "You're going to be the death of me. I'm so glad you can't see my face."

"Mmm good. A little death would suffice for me," she said, grinning and inserting a third finger. Gulping, she said, "Are your ears all red?"

He mumbled incoherently before sending her another photo, this time of his cock covered in pre-cum and enclosed by his hand.

"Yes. Hate my ears," he finally said. "I want you surrounding me."

She grinned. "I love your big ears; I wish I was there."

"I love the rough feel of your fingers. It's different," he said, clicking his tongue. "Everyone else's are soft and not used to work."

She fell just a little more for him. It was hard not to when he remembered little details like that. She worked faster, his praise ringing in her ears and sending her closer to her peak.

"Keep talking," she urged, voice husky. "I'm close."

"You have such small hands. I miss seeing them gripping my cock and the way they feel."

"Don't stop," she gasped, thrusting faster. 

Her world became smaller and smaller, all focused on that small peak of pleasure and the sound of his voice egging her on. She kept getting closer and closer, but nothing pushed her over the edge. Thinking fast, she grabbed her camera once more, pinching a breast roughly and taking a photo of it. The hiss of pain from her made him pause.

"Rey? Are you alright?" he asked, voice rising in concern. 

"I'm so close, but not there. Just frustrated. Here's something for you," she said, hands poised between her legs and at her breasts. 

He growled, and the sound, combined with her movements in tandem, finally sent her flying over the edge.

"Ben!"

"Come for me, Rey! I'm following," he said, crying out her name a moment later. 

The sound of gasps and labored breathing wafted through the phone lines, both content at last. When both had recovered, Ben said, "That was incredible."

"Tomorrow night?" suggested Rey hopefully. "We should send more photos to one another."

"Every night," he amended quickly.

An idea came to her. "Or … ."

"Or what?" he asked, voice beginning to sound groggy. 

"Do you have skype? We could talk there and then see one another fully, in real time," she said, loving the idea more by the second. 

When he didn't respond right away, she worried he had fallen asleep, or she had broken him. "Ben?" she asked multiple times.

"Pictures tomorrow night and Skype the following night. I have to prepare for this," he said, finding his voice again. "If I hadn't just come, I'd call you on there now."

"Mm, then why not tomorrow?" 

"Because I need to get something for it first," he said, businesslike. "Something to add to the experience. I want it to be even better than it already is."

"You spoil me, Ben. All right. You've given me ideas of my own." She paused as she considered them. "Goodnight."

The next morning, Rey came to breakfast and saw smug grins on Rose and Finn's faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You were loud again, Peanut." Finn looked unrepentant as Rose sipped her orange juice with a knowing look. 

"You should talk," quipped Rey, making Rose spit orange juice out her nose.

"We're dating, though," clarified Rose. "You're not. You should change that."

It was that kind of light teasing that Rose daily said to Rey, and usually Rey ignored it. However, with her return home imminent and her excitement to see Ben over Skype, she smiled and went along with it for once, not really meaning it.

"I just may if everything goes according to plan."

Rey was ashamed to admit that it felt good saying that, like she really did want that. She pushed those feelings down, determined not to let them stop her from having fun with him.

Rose's eyes bugged out. "Really? How can I help? Do we need to go shopping?"

Finn shook his head and left the table to let the two talk. Soon Paige joined, and the three ended up going lingerie shopping for Rey to wear on Skype. Rey was embarrassed by the choice of the thin, lacy confection, but both sisters insisted it would tease him and drive him wild to have so little covering her. She had thought a new push up bra would be enough to go along with her normal cotton stuff, but she got a couple more new things.

As they walked toward the subway, Rose stopped in front of a dress shop. "Rey! What are you wearing to the Golden Globes and Oscars? I don't have anything yet to cheer you on."

Rey's mouth dropped as she realized she had nothing good. "I don't know?"

"Let's get you two ready," said Paige, pulling them both inside. "I know the owner; Jessika is great."

Four hours later, both girls came out with two new dresses, both for reasonable prices by Rose's standards. Rey couldn't believe dresses cost so much, especially for how little coverage they gave her. However, it was well-designed, giving Ben all the access and reasons to be frustrated when he saw her, so she would take it. 

The phone call that night was a lot of teasing about what was coming for Skype, and both exchanged many more photos. Rey took to sending him more nudes, especially lying down, as well as made a show of almost licking herself. Ben didn't last long that night, which she considered a win. 

The next day, she arranged to see an apartment for the duration of her stint in New York for the musical. The showing and conversation with the owner went longer than she expected, making her late for her Skype date with Ben.

It was while she was on the bus that Ben called upon her texting that she was headed home.

"Rey?"

"I'm fine. My meeting went long. It won't be long until I'm home. Then we can talk properly," she explained, imagining changing when she got back.

"Good. I've missed you. Mitaka is still out, and everything is a mess. I need sanity," he said. "Are you alone?"

Mitaka had been gone all of four days, and Rey couldn't wait to tell the personal assistant that he was needed. Ben's words, however, made her lower body ache  _ just so _ as she looked around.

"Ben," she hissed. "Not here on the bus."

"That's the perfect time if you're far from them," he said, voice becoming low. "They won't notice or care in New York."

The rational part of her said it was a terrible idea, but the adventurous part of her wanted to believe Ben, especially since she was sitting alone in her row with people some ways in front of her. She squeezed her legs together in anticipation. "What did you have in mind?"

His voice dropped again. "Do you know what I like to imagine you doing?"

She closed her eyes and listened. "Tell me."

"I want to see you pleasure yourself, fondling those perfectly-sized breasts and tweaking those perky nipples. I love the contrast in color," he said.

Her nipples hardened, and she wished she had worn her new bra that day. Instead, she leaned down, as though to tie her shoes, and flicked a sensitive bud through her thin bra, whimpering into the phone.

"You're doing it now, aren't you?" he asked, sounding pleased. 

She could hear him unzipping his pants, and her cotton undies dampened from the excitement. It was so very wrong and totally hot all at once, and she loved being so close to being caught on the bus.

"Yes. What else?" she asked. 

The rest of the ride home was equally frustrating and exciting. By the time she got to her room, Ben had his Skype up, and she wanted to change her undies, as they were soaked through. 

"I just need to go to the bathroom to change quickly, and then I'll be-"

"Why do you need to change? What are you wearing now? I don't care what you wear," he said. "You're beautiful in everything."

"Oh," she said, grabbing her computer. She shouldn't have been so happy to hear that, but she was. It made her like him all the more, as well as desire to please him in a more significant way for all he said and did. "Well then, I guess what I'm wearing is fine. Skype is loading."

"Finally," he groaned. "I need to see how this conversation has affected you."

"As long as you show me your reaction," she said, pushing up her skirt and taking a photo of her underwear.

When it was sent, he made an animalistic noise that went straight to her core. She got a picture of him soon after, and then Skype came to life.

"Ben," she said, smiling warmly.

"Hi," he grit out, unable to say much more with his erection already stiff and ready to go. "I-"

"I think I'm overdressed," she said, getting onto her knees and stripping for him. "What do you think?"

The tan shirt went first, followed by the skirt that she shimmied out of. She made sure to turn around briefly to give him a show of her behind as she pushed the skirt down and to her knees. When she sat, she lived for Ben's captivated look, his speechlessness. She leaned into the camera to push her breasts in his face, only for him to make an unintelligible sound in his throat. He seemed more than pleased by the small, thin bra she wore, her nipples displayed prominently as they appeared to reach for him, wanting his attention. 

Then, she brought down the skirt the rest of the way, before spreading her legs to give him a full view of her in the boring cotton underwear that she preferred wearing because they were cheap and comfortable. 

He whistled. "You're stunning, Rey. Just beautiful. Are you an angel? I don't deserve someone as breathtaking as you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you. Ben, I'm human, just like you. I want you."

"Not as much as I want you," he said, his eyes and looks hungry. "Do you like putting on this show for me?"

"Yes," she said, grinning. "I'm a performer, and I want to give you pleasure, to make you happy."

He grinned. "You've succeeded beyond your wildest dreams."

She blushed and undid the clasp at the front of her bra. Sliding it down and off, she leaned back so as to give him maximum viewing pleasure and glowed under the worshipful attention he gave her, his mouth hanging open and pupils dilated. 

"They're such a perfect size," he marveled. "Perfect for my hands, like you were made for me. Imagine it's my hands touching you and wanting to know every inch of your skin."

She closed her eyes and did just that after bringing her hands down, circling the outside edges. 

"Show me how you touch yourself. How you like it best," he pleaded, unable to stop staring. "I need to know."

She nodded. "I think that it's you and your enormous hands."

She sprinkled light touches across her breasts, making her more sensitive, and then she kneaded them, moaning as she watched Ben's fascination. Fingertips tiptoed down her breast until they found her nipples. She hissed in pleasure as she grasped them, lifting her hips slightly, wanting more. 

"Ben!"

"More, Rey. Just like that," he said.

She hummed in pleasure and loved watching him stroke himself. He started at his tip and took himself up and down, from base to head. New wetness gathered between her legs, and her core ached. She moaned.

"I'll never get tired of you saying that," she said. "I  _ need _ you here."

"Give those nipples more love for me, Rey. Build that anticipation," he said, eyes riveted to the wetness that seeped out as she continued to spread her legs out. 

She nodded and complied, eager to please him. A little pinch here and there made her jump, and she loved seeing Ben's cock jump with her, as well as how it continued to grow. When she grasped her nipples, the ache between her legs became too much. She was nearing her peak, and she needed to touch herself, so she did.

With one hand firmly grasping a nipple, she found her clit, circling and pushing the bundle of nerves before screaming.

"Rey, you're incredible," he said. "Show me more."

"Yes, Ben," she gasped. She continued playing with her clit until she moaned, "I'm close."

Then, he asked for something else. "Stop. Switch hands. Show me what you want Kylo to do to you."

She nodded, face and chest sweaty, hair falling messily out of her buns. She noticed he looked just as red and on edge.

"I don't want you to go easy on me, Ben. I want Kylo to split me in half," she said, thrusting two fingers in roughly and crying out, "to go hard and fast! Take me." She added another finger and went faster. "Own me." She grunted. "Make me yours. Ruin me for all other men and cocks."

"You'll take him so well, as tight as you are," he said, eyes pinned to her and the hand between her legs. 

"Are you close?" she asked, hoping he was.

"Yes," he said, "Just want to see a little more first."

She smiled weakly and brought her hand off of her breast, using it spread her lips more. "Like that?" 

She pumped herself as fast she could go, making her tremble and whimper, and Ben began shaking. He firmly grasped one of his balls before taking his tip in his other hand, spellbound by her. "Yes. Just like that. Rey, I need you-"

She sat up, leaning forward until her and her breasts filled the screen. "Ben, look at my mouth. Let me bring you home."

He stared with an almost crazed look, nodding. "Tell me what to do."

"Blow on your hands. Now, put both your hands on your cock. Yes. Around them right there. Up and down, just like that.” She tweaked her breasts and made more helpless noises, and his movements became erratic. 

"Rey, I won't last much longer-"

"Look at my mouth. See how I want to take your cock, to take you whole," she said, licking her lips lasciviiously and slowly. "I want to lick you from tip to base-ah!"

She pinched herself, and her mouth shut suddenly after she cried out in pain. 

As soon as she did, his hands applied more pressure to his cock. "Rey!" he shouted as he came, covering his stomach with his come.

The memory of his taste, coupled with the image of him releasing because of her, was enough to send her over the edge, everything within her shattering into euphoric bliss and falling into the abyss. 

"Ben!"

Both were lost to rational thought and lay back, trying to catch their breath. 

"If this is what video sex is like, I can't wait for the real thing," she said, making Ben chuckle.

"It'll be the most mind-blowing and perfect experience of my life," he agreed. "You need to come back sooner."

"I will." She licked her lips. "All in good time."

Neither lasted very long after that, both exhausted and ready for sleep. The next day, she went back to sign a lease on an apartment close to where rehearsals would be. She had been scoping out places since she arrived, and this one had the best combination of price and location. There were two places left, and one was a bit more pricey than the other. As she was going in, however, she thought she spotted the familiar slicked-back hair of Ben's personal assistant. He was dressed much more nicely than she was used to, however, so she ignored it, assuming that either it was someone else or that Mitaka was on vacation, since Ben had mentioned him being gone. 

The problem was that the cheaper apartment had just been snapped up, leaving her with the more expensive and up-to-date apartment. Thankfully, it wasn't out of her range, so she took it. At dinner that night, Rose was in fine form.

"So, are you going to have Bennie boy meet you at the airport?"

"Rose! We're not even officially dating-"

"But you want to jump his bones and can't stop talking to him. You should as soon as you come back," said Rose, grinning.

"Rose, Rey's going to be busy, just like Ben is. They couldn't, even if they wanted to." Finn elbowed his girlfriend. "It has to wait until one or both of them wins a Golden Globe award."

Rey started to smile at Finn, grateful for his interference, but then she was back to scowling at them both.

"Ooh good call!" said Rose, growing thoughtful. "Are you going to any after-awards parties, Rey?"

"At Ben's house," said Rey blushing. "Just the two of us."

"You totally are!" cried Rose, becoming hyper. "Finally! I can't wait! I want to hear all about it! Invite him to New York-"

"Easy there, my shipper friend-"

"He could stay with us," suggested Finn, "assuming you can stay apart from one another."

"Would you two stop it already?" asked Rey, blushing. "I may want it, but there's no guarantee that he'll enjoy it or want me later-"

"He's into you, Rey," said Finn, waving her off. "It's obvious."

Rose was just as certain. "Besides, if he wasn't, he wouldn't invite you over since we all know he doesn't like other people. So, will you invite him to New York if you stay together?"

"Yes," replied Rey, covering her ears afterward as Rose squealed excitedly. "And  _ this  _ is why I'm not staying with you."

"I bet it's going to be wild and loud between them," said Rose to her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Well, I know how you get, and you're nowhere near as vocal as she is alone," said Finn, not concerned.

Rey couldn't believe how casually they spoke about it. "I know that firsthand now."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought we had soundproofed the room enough. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable," said Rose, patting her friend's hand.

"She's not, though," whispered Finn, earning himself a playful poke. 

"I know. I'm just glad you two are so happy together," said Rey genuinely. 

"We'll always be happy together," said Rose, smiling brightly.

"I think so, too," said Finn, grinning more than usual.

Rose thought nothing of it, but Rey knew better. Finn had plans to propose to Rose before she left. It was all a matter of time. She and Rose chatted after dinner for a bit while Finn and Paige took care of "work stuff".

Later that night, Rey sat in bed, wondering if she should ask Ben to pick her up. She would only be in town for two weeks, for the awards and post-awards discussion. When she wasn't in interviews, she would be packing up all her clothing for New York. After that, it was back to New York to unpack and prepare before coming back for the Oscars. She had high hopes for Ben, and she wanted to make the most of her time with him. It was enough time for a short fling, to get Ben out of her system as she desired. She was thinking too much of him, even spending money on him, and she was sure that one time alone with him would be enough to satisfy her desires.

That her desire to spend time with him and rip every piece of clothing off of him could be anything more was staunchly ignored or repressed. She couldn't handle love, and her obsession with Ben was getting ridiculous in her mind. She was good enough at acting that she was sure that once she scratched the itch, she could put him aside and move on. It had gotten to that point that she had to do  _ something  _ about it. 

That was why she chose to call him instead of Skyping.

"Rey?" he asked when he picked up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm coming back to LA in four days, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to pick me up that day, or just meet up with me once before it," she said, hoping very much she would see him more than the day of the awards ceremony. 

"I'll pick you up," he volunteered. "We could do lunch. How long can I keep you?"

She smiled, liking his words. She felt similarly. "Until a week after the Golden Globes. Then I have to move in order to prepare for my next acting project. I'll be home to pack mostly."

"If you need a hand or two, let me know," he rushed to say. "I'm pretty strong."

"I remember," she said, voice lowering in remembrance. "You make it fun to be carried. We're still on for the after-party at your home with mead if one of us wins, right?"

"Oh yes," he said warmly. "No one's ever wanted to try my mead before."

"Clearly you're hanging around with the wrong people." She shook her head. "We'll make the most of it."

"I'd like that," he replied, satisfied. "Time with you is long overdue."

She sighed in agreement. "It is."

The silence that followed was peaceful. Both felt that confidence that only comes from knowing deep-down that they were wanted and accepted, despite their faults and quirks. 

Ben was the first to break the peace. "Are you, that is, would you be interested in-"

"What?" she asked, annoyed when he didn't finish. 

"My mother," he groaned. "She's trying to call me. This is the third time-"

"Oh! Sorry for holding you up," she said, immediately apologetic.

"No, no! It's not that. I'd much rather talk to you, or just, see you in person," he said, struggling with words. 

That was when Rose's squeal of joy could be heard ringing through the whole apartment. That could only mean one thing.

"It's probably for the best tonight. I think Finn finally proposed to Rose; I need to go."

"Send my well-wishes to them, as well as your flight plans to me, and I'll see you soon," he said, sounding pleased.

"Okay. Thanks, Ben! Bye!" 

She hung up, pleased with everything she had planned. When she came out of her room, Rose almost tackled her to the floor.

"Rey! Rey! You'll never believe what just happened-"

She looked down and saw the ring that Finn had showed her a week ago. She grinned. "Finn mentioned to me that it was high time he made you two official. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you! I just can't believe-I wasn't expecting it-"

"Good. You deserve every bit of happiness, Rose. We will celebrate tomorrow," said Rey, squeezing her tight.

Paige stood by, smiling. "It is so easy to please her. Strewn rose petals all over the place, and she is happy. The hardest part was sneaking in all the petals."

Both girls laughed, and Finn joined them in the hall, never happier. 

"Finn, you're glowing. Congratulations, my friend," said Rey, going to him. "Much celebrating is needed before I go."

"And we can distract everyone from you at the awards ceremony, as I know you prefer," said Finn knowingly.

"All deflection is appreciated, especially if I'm flirting with Ben the whole time," joked Rey, making everyone laugh.

All stayed up late that night discussing favorite moments between Rose and Finn. The rest of Rey's time flew by quickly, and it left her anticipating what she might have with Ben. The two weeks in California were sure to be an interesting whirlwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed the naughty photography, you might consider checking out this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166658

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
